La malédiction des Durin
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: Kili et Fili étaient très proche depuis leur plus jeunes âges. Par exemple, ils avaient régulièrement l'habitude de dormir ensemble et ça ne s'était pas calmé avec l'Aventure, au contraire. Sauf que Thorin ne le supportait pas et il se jura de tout faire pour les séparer. Même s'il devait s'en perdre ceux qu'il avait de plus cher, à commencer par ses neveux. (Rated M sexe/violence)
1. Chapter 1 Bonne chère

_**Salut les bigorneaux ! J'espère que vous allez bien parce qu'on vas envoyer sévère là ! :D**_

 _ **Bon, ok, peut être pas, mais je commence à publier une nouvelle Fiki (celle dont je vous avais parlé dans l'OS Eldir, pour ceux qui l'ont lu ^^), qui se déroulera en 6 chapitres, et un épilogue (seulement si vous êtes gentils .. ! :P *aller .. ! J'attend mon café et mon donut au chocolat tout les matins, à 12h pétante ! [oui parce que bon, faut pas abuser, c'est les vacances, hein ! ]* BREF). J'ai déjà écrit les 4 premiers chapitres, les 3 premiers sont en correction, donc vous devriez les avoir une fois par semaine, à priori le lundi, mais ça reste encore à déterminer.**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .. (enfin si l'un de vous se dévoue pour m'apporter un Kili [ou un Fili le cas échéant] et un Bard le matin à 12h pétante parce que bon, faut pas abuser, c'est les vacances, hein ! A la place du café-donut chocolat, je suis pas contre hein :P)**_

 _ **Et ca sera aussi un rated M. Alors pas pour tous les chapitres, certes, mais certains comprendrons du sesque et d'autre de la violence. (Et certains même, les deux ! :O WOUHOU ! On fait les fous !) Je tiens par ailleurs à vous prévenir dès maintenant, les scènes de violence sont obligatoire au récit, pour cela que je n'ai pas pu empêcher leur présence, cela dit, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à les écrire. Alors pardonnez moi d'avance de toutes les maladresses et incohérences qui auront pu s'y glisser ..**_

 _ **Sur ce, trêve de blabla, PLACE AU SPECTACLE ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bonne chère

"FILIII ! NADAD ! Allez c'est bon maintenant arrête là ! Bon sang où est-ce qu'il est. ?"

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Kili recherchait son frère à travers tout Erebor et la patience commençait à lui manquer. Il se dirigea alors vers le garde-manger. Oui, manger lui ferait du bien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se prenait la tête avec son frère d'ailleurs.

Kili longea un couloir bruyant et rempli de gens, répondant aux salutations des uns et des autres, puis bifurqua sur la droite. Il poursuivit sa route le long d'un couloir bordé de fenêtres étroites donnant vue sur la cour. Les habitants d'Erebor étaient agités. En effet, ce soir, Bard, le seigneur de Dale, et Thranduil, le roi des elfes, venaient rendre visite aux nains.

"Kili ! Pourquoi cet air si renfrogné ?"

Un nain assez âgé venait de l'interpeler. Peu disposé à lui répondre et surtout à faire la causette, le jeune nain s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement quand il réalisa que c'était Balin. Peut-être que ce dernier pourrait l'aider.

"Balin ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Je recherche Fili depuis plus de deux heures, l'auriez-vous vu…?

-Hum... La dernière fois que je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, il tenait conseil avec Thorin.

-Bien. Merci. Et avez-vous vue Thorin depuis ?

-Du tout. Et le bureau de ton oncle est fermé. Ils ont dû sortir, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont un peu stressés de la soirée qui se prépare et c'est normal. Ils vont reparaitre tôt ou tard !

-Oui, surement."

Kili reprit alors son chemin. Balin avait bien senti que le plus jeune n'était pas rassuré, comme à chaque fois que cela touchait à son frère, d'ailleurs. Mais il jugea bon de ne pas en rajouter, les Durin ayant une sacrée capacité à être exécrables lorsqu'ils étaient contrariés.

Kili arriva au bout du couloir et franchit sans bruit, une lourde porte de bois. Son nez s'emplie soudain de doux parfums fruités. Il était enfin arrivé aux cuisines. Il fit un tour d'horizon mais il n'y avait personne, heureusement. Dans ce genre de moment, le benjamin des Durin ne désirait qu'une chose ; se retrouver seul.

Il attrapa sur l'étagère de gauche un paquet emballé dans du papier, mis une poêle à chauffer sur le feu, déplia les feuilles qui emballaient le paquet puis en sortit deux tranches de lard qu'il déposa soigneusement dans la poêle déjà chaude. Il se dirigea alors vers le placard du bas et en sortit une meule de fromage. Il attrapa son couteau et s'en découpa un bout. Le lard dans la poêle commençait à crépiter, Kili adorait ce son. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance, avec Dis, sa mère et bien sur Fili. Régulièrement, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois et se faisaient de gros petits déjeuners, c'était l'occasion de se retrouver tranquillement car les garçons étaient toujours pris, soit par leur entrainements avec Dwalin, soit par les cours avec Balin, soit simplement par Thorin voulant former ses héritiers aux affaires de la couronne. Dis était décédée plusieurs années auparavant, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis reprendre Erebor. Et même du haut de ses 80 ans, elle lui manquait terriblement. Leur père étant mort au combat plusieurs années encore avant Dis, Fili et Kili se retrouvaient orphelins, et depuis, le plus jeune aimait à se remémorer ces instants passés avec les siens dans le garde-manger, surtout lorsqu'il était contrarié.

Kili se releva, un morceau de fromage dans la bouche, pour retourner ses tranches de lard qui commençaient à grilloter. Il en profita pour attraper une miche de pain entreposée sur l'étagère à côté du feu et en choisit une pas trop cuite, légèrement croustillante mais toutefois pas brulée sur le dessus. C'était comme ça qu'il les aimait ; quand la cuisson n'était pas encore finie. C'était comme ça qu'ils les aimaient d'ailleurs. Car alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants, Fili et lui s'amusaient à en chaparder dans le four des cuisines d'Ered Luin, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas encore fini de cuire. Et toutes les brulures du monde causées par les rebords brulant du four valaient bien ces quelques bouchées de pain encore chaud avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans les cuisines à ces moments-là. Selon les saisons, de la confiture, du fromage, du miel, du chocolat, même si c'était très rare, et parfois même avec rien. Ils s'asseyaient sur un muret et y dégustaient ces petites victuailles entre eux. Juste Fili et lui. Riant des cris qu'ils entendaient Bombur pousser, s'apercevant que deux de ses petits pains venaient encore une fois de disparaître. Kili sourit bêtement, c'était le bon vieux temps. Il coupa le feu sous la poêle et déposa les tranches de lard dans une assiette qu'il posa sur la table, se délectant de l'odeur légèrement salée et tellement appétissante qu'elles dégageaient, alors que la viande continuait quelque peu de crépiter dans son assiette. Oui c'était le bon vieux temps. Celui où Fili ne se mettait pas à lui hurler dessus dès qu'il l'apercevait torse nu et qu'il pouvait donc voir les cicatrices des flèches qu'il avait reçu à la bataille des cinq armées.

A chaque fois, Fili lui reprochait de s'être autant mis en danger. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre alors que Thorin était de dos, combattant des gobelins, et qu'une nuée de flèches se dirigeait droit sur lui ? Il avait juré de le protéger au péril de sa vie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Kili n'avait pas réfléchi, certes il aurait pu hurler pour prévenir son oncle, mais au lieu de ça il se jeta simplement devant lui, faisant bouclier de son corps. Quatre flèches l'avaient transpercé, et à cet instant, Fili, qui avait vue toute la scène, avait cru voir son monde s'effondrer. Kili était retombé au sol dans un bruit sourd, une flèche dans l'épaule gauche, une dans le bras droit, un autre dans la cuisse gauche et enfin la dernière dans le ventre. Mais les aigles étaient arrivés à ce moment, projetant tous les gobelins alentours au sol, et attrapant le corps immobile de Kili dans leurs serres. Fili voulant veiller sur son frère et n'ayant plus de gobelins sur qui taper, s'accrocha en vitesse aux pattes de l'aigle. Il avait fallu près de trois semaines pour que Kili se réveille enfin. Trois semaines où Fili avait veillé, nuit et jour, lui parlant, racontant des histoires, lui jouant ses morceaux de violon préférés, en espérant qu'un jour, son frère rouvre les yeux. Ses blessures n'avaient pas été mortelles, mais elles mirent longtemps à cicatriser et pendant ces trois semaines, Fili avait vécu dans la peur que l'infirmière ne lui dise que son frère était parti. Une fois réveillé, Kili mis encore un mois à se remettre de ses blessures et à retrouver l'entière mobilité de ses membres. Fili, quant à lui, mis près de deux semaines à se remettre de la fatigue qu'il avait engendrée durant tout ce temps.

Mais cela ferait maintenant deux ans qu'ils s'étaient remis, et deux ans que Fili lui hurlait dessus dès qu'il voyait ses cicatrices. Et à chaque fois ça finissait pareil, l'un des deux s'emportait et finissait par fuir et ils ne se revoyaient que le lendemain. Si bien que Kili avait appris à se cacher pour se changer, se laver ou même à ne plus enlever sa tunique lors de ses entraînements avec Fili. Fili avait eu peur et ne voulait plus qu'il recommence quelque chose d'aussi stupide que ça, certes, mais il y a des façons de dire les choses, et c'est pas en lui hurlant dessus que ça allait réparer tout ça. De toutes façons, ils étaient bien vivant tous les deux, « Alors où était le problème ? pensa Kili. »

"Mais le problème c'est que si la flèche sur ton ventre avait atterrit ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre plus haut tu serais morts, Kili ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point rien que de dire ça, je suis mal ! J'en ai envie de vomir ! Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans toi ... Je me suis juré de te protéger à ta naissance, il est hors de question que j'échoue, tu m'entends ? Et c'est pas une raison pour me rendre la tâche plus ardue et faire n'importe quoi !"

Et nianiania... Que son frère pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Il mâchonna violemment la fin de sa tartine de fromage en attrapant le dernier bout de lard dans son assiette.

Soudain une cloche sonna. Les délégations de Thranduil et de Bard allaient bientôt arriver. Il fallait qu'il se lave, s'habille et qu'il soit dans la salle d'ici une heure maximum pour les accueillir ! Légèrement paniqué, Kili laissa son assiette, son couteau et le reste de la miche de pain en plan sur la table, traversa le couloir aux fenêtres en courant, remonta un escalier sur sa droite, franchit une suite de portes et de couloirs pour enfin arriver à une grande porte d'un bois sombre, avec une poignée en métal noir. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, puis entra dans leurs appartements commençant à se déshabiller alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé dans la salle de bain. Il passa devant la chambre de Fili sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, lança en vitesse sa tunique sur son lit, manqua de tomber en enlevant ses bottes qu'il jeta négligemment contre la commode accolée à la porte de la salle de bain, ouvrit cette dernière et défaisant les lacets de ses braies. Puis, sentant une douce vapeur entourer son visage et son torse, il releva la tête. La salle était toute embrumée, quelqu'un s'en servait, ça ne pouvait être que Fili, seul eux deux avaient accès à cette salle de bain, qui donnait d'ailleurs sur leur deux chambres. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir. Kili se déplaça en frôlant les murs et les étagères pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans le bain qui formait un enfoncement dans le sol, au milieu de la salle. Soudain, alors qu'il regardait justement dans le bain s'il n'apercevait pas son frère, il buta contre quelque chose. C'était Fili. Ce dernier se retourna en sursaut et fit face à son frère l'air apeuré.

"Ah... Kili, c'est toi... Tu m'as fait peur…

\- Oui c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Qui a-t-il ..? J'veux dire, pourquoi es-tu si tendu ..?

\- Rien. C'est bon."

Fili se détourna et s'en alla dans le bain. Kili reste là, interdit. Son frère avait été si froid, et il paraissait si stressé, limite peureux. Kili alla donc au miroir au bout de la salle de bain, pour se détacher les cheveux et se les démêler, le temps que son frère finisse sa douche. Fili sortit sans bruit mais Kili lui attrapa le poignet au passage, lorsqu'il passa la porte. Kili le força à se retourner.

"Nadad... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... ?

\- Laisse-moi, c'est bon.

\- Fili, s'il te plait... Dis-moi... !

\- Kili ! Lâche moi je t'ai dit !

\- Mais Fili... Nadad …

\- Arrêtes Kili ! Laisse-moi tranquille, tu me fais mal !"

Fili se dégagea de la main de son frère et s'en fut en vitesse par la porte donnant sur sa chambre. Son frère aperçut alors sur son dos quelques marques violacées, certaines ayant l'air d'être toutes récentes, d'autre de dater de plusieurs semaines déjà.

"Il a dû se battre aujourd'hui et se prendre une dérouillée. Etant blessé dans son ego, il veut sans doute se retrouver seul." pensa Kili.

Le jeune brun se glissa dans l'eau et profita de ces quelques instants seul. La chaleur et la vapeur ambiante le firent peu à peu haleter. Kili glissa doucement sa main dans l'eau, proche de son entre jambe. Quelque chose lui faisait mal, comme une pique. Il passa sa main sous sa jambe et en ressortit une petite perle argentée, sculptée très finement. Une des perles que Fili attachait à sa barbe. Il devrait penser à la lui rendre. Puis il s'assoupit sur les marches du bain sur lesquelles il était assis.

BIIING BING ! BIIING BING !

"La cloche ! Quelle heure il est ? Merde ! Je me suis endormi et je suis toujours pas habillé !"

Kili sorti en trombe de l'eau devenue fraîche. Il regarda ses mains, ses doigts étaient tout fripés, il avait dû rester une bonne demi-heure dans l'eau... Les cloches venaient de sonner, signifiant l'arrivée imminente de Thranduil ou de Bard.

Kili courut dans sa chambre, renfila ses braies et ses bottes, attrapa une tunique propre à la volée dans son armoire, saisit sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le porte manteau la veille en rentrant de la chasse et courut dans les couloirs et l'escalier.

"Mes cheveux ! J'ai pas attaché mes cheveux !"

Paniqué il fit demi-tour et regrimpa l'escalier à toute vitesse manquant de chuter plusieurs fois de suite et se rattrapant de justesse aux rebords des fenêtres.

Il récupéra en vitesse de quoi se faire une coiffure convenable et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Kili arriva finalement dans la salle de réception juste à temps pour venir se placer à côté de Fili, et accueillir Bard qui fut le premier à entrer.

"Tu as couru.

\- Ça se voit... tant que ça ..? répondit Kili essoufflé.

\- Tu es rouge comme une pivoine et tu pues la transpiration, Nadadith.

\- Content de te retrouver mon frère !"

Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un rire qui ne plut visiblement pas à Thorin qui leur dit de se taire.

"Les garçons ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants à présent ! Alors faites-moi le plaisir de vous tenir convenablement !"

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas mais baissèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Prince Fili ! Prince Kili ! Ça fait longtemps, je suis heureux de vous voir !

\- Nous aussi Bard ! Comment vont les enfants ?

\- Ils vont bien, merci."

Bard leur donna l'un après l'autre une accolade, puis se dirigea vers Thorin. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, contrairement aux deux neveux qui étaient souriants et joyeux, il trouvait que Thorin était hautain et froid, aussi évitait-il le plus possible d'avoir des contacts avec lui, mais ce soir-là, ce n'étais pas pareil. Ce soir n'était pas comme tous les autres conseils où il pouvait prétexter d'avoir trop de travail et envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

"Roi sous la montagne, fit Bard en se baissant.

\- Seigneur de Dale, répondit Thorin. Thranduil ne devrait plus tarder. Prenez place à côté, fit il en lui désignant un fauteuil à ses côtés.

\- Les elfes de la forêt de Mirkwood ! hurla une voix venant de la porte."

Aussitôt Kili, Fili et Bard se levèrent. Thorin lui, resta assis, à attendre que le roi des elfes de la forêt daigne s'avancer.

Thranduil arriva à la hauteur du roi sous la montagne et se mit à le défier du regard. Thorin qui refusait de se laisser impressionner, ne daigna même pas se lever.

"Prince Fili, Prince Kili, Seigneur Bard."

Une fois les salutations faites, et le protocole appliqué, en partie tout du moins, Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers une grande porte sur la droite.

"Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. Si on a quelque chose à signer, que ça se fasse vite."

Puis il disparut par la porte. Les quatre hommes restant se levèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

"Non. Pas toi Kili.

\- Mais Thorin ! Je dois bien assister au moins une fois à un conseil ! Si mon frère venait à régner un jour, il faut bien que je sache à quoi m'en tenir !

\- Crois-moi, tu as encore tout ton temps. Maintenant file, je ne veux pas te voir dans les parages. Et tâche d'être à l'heure au diner, et pas dans le même état que tout à l'heure !

\- Mais...

\- J'ai dit non."

Et il referma la porte. Kili se retrouva à nouveau seul pendant les deux heures qui suivirent.

Dans la salle du conseil, Bard et Fili se démenaient pour faire entendre raison à Thorin.

"Je pense que nous avons été assez indulgents. Maintenant trêves de plaisanterie et de mensonges. Il est largement temps de payer ce que vous devez au peuple de Dale et de Laketown, Thorin.

\- Vous me traitez de menteur ?

\- Mon oncle, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire... !

\- Bien-sûr que si, c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire... !

\- Mais non, évidement… Je pense juste que cela fait assez longtemps que mon peuple attend d'être dédommagé. Ca fait maintenant deux ans, je pense que l'on vous a laissé assez de temps comme ça. Il est temps que vous payez ce que vous nous avez promis.

\- Ce que je vous avais promis ? Mais c'est mon or, enfin c'est l'or des Nains d'Erebor ! Pas le vôtre !

\- Bon vous avez fini avec vos enfantillages là... ? Je ne désire pas rester éternellement sous cette montagne et souhaiterais regagner au plus vite mes appartements dans ma forêt. Donc si on pouvait faire cela assez rapidement, ça m'arrangerait. "

Fili, Thorin et Bard restèrent muets de surprise. Ils avaient l'habitude de l'autorité dont faisait preuve le grand elfe mais cette fois ci, ça n'était pas vraiment pareil. Il paraissait vraiment énervé. Aussi Thorin se résigna et fit apporter le traité. Chacun y apposa sa signature, approuvant ainsi les transactions faites du pays d'Erebor au pays de Dale et de Mirkwood. Au bout de deux heures de négociations rondement menées par Bard, Thorin avait accepté à contre cœur de reverser une petite part de son trésor aux habitants de Dale et de la forêt pour leur aide apportée durant la bataille.

Un garde fut chargé d'apporter les coffres aux délégations respectives qui les stockèrent dans une salle surveillée par deux gardes de chaque peuple.

Kili se pressa vers la salle du banquet. Cette fois ci, il ne devait pas être en retard, sinon son oncle ne le raterait pas.

Il franchit la lourde porte au moment où apparurent les cheveux bruns et blonds de Fili et Bard, en pleine discussion concernant un futur traité commercial entre leur deux cités. Thorin suivait, sans expressions sur le visage, comme à son habitude. Puis Thranduil, dans sa longue robe grise, droit, coiffé de sa couronne de branches et de fleurs rouges. Tous les quatre marchaient d'un bon pas, aussi Kili se pressa pour aller s'installer à sa place, un peu avant eux. La salle était déjà en grande partie remplie, par le peuple et par des gens du conseil mais aussi, par certains de la compagnie. Ainsi, Kili put apercevoir Dwalin et Ori qui discutaient au coin d'une table, faisant face à Dori et Nori qui visiblement se chamaillaient. Il vit aussi Bofur qui semblait sculpter quelques morceaux de bois assis à côté de Bombur, sur la table voisine. Balin entra juste après les seigneurs invités, Fili et Thorin. Ce dernier présida l'assemblée, Fili vint s'asseoir entre Thorin et Kili, Bard fut placé à la gauche de Thorin et Thranduil fut installé à la gauche de Bard, aussi loin de Thorin que le permettait la bienséance des placements de table lors de rassemblements officiels.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, des petits groupes de nains sortirent d'un peu partout, certains se mettant à jouer de la flûte, de la harpe, du violon et d'autre portant les plats du banquet. Comme à chaque fois Fili était impressionné par la quantité de nourriture présente. Après un banquet pareil pour sûr, personne ne mangerait pendant une semaine ! Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De la viande, des légumes, des céréales, des fruits, des gâteaux et même des confiseries furent déposées sur les tables. Ainsi, les deux frères purent se servirent des côtes d'agneau grillées au miel, accompagnées de pommes au four et de pâté de lapin, tartiné sur du pain encore chaud. Thorin opta pour du mouflon revenu à la bière avec une compoté de pommes de terre. Bard quant à lui, se décida après quelques instants, pour une caille aux raisins, accompagnée de semoule et d'une sauce caramélisée et Thranduil qui n'avait guère confiance en les talents culinaires des nains, se contenta d'une petite cuillère de céréales cuites à la vapeur et parfumées à la menthe. Le repas continua bon train, l'alcool coulait à flots, et on avait l'impression que jamais les cuisines ne seraient à court de victuailles. Kili et Fili se resservirent à plusieurs reprises optant à chaque fois pour un nouveau plat. Tantôt des sardines grillées qui croquaient sous la dent et salées à point, tantôt du saumon fondant cuit à l'étouffé dont l'odeur même laissait entrevoir le goût tout simplement divin du poisson, accompagné de riz au citron, tantôt du lapin cuit au pied de vigne et ses petits champignons. Vraiment Bombur était un génie culinaire. Les associations de goûts qu'il proposait était à tomber par terre et à chaque réception, il en inventait de nouvelles. Enfin les garçons attaquèrent les desserts. Les gâteaux au citron, les fondants au chocolat, les biscuits de maïs et les pains parfumés ne résistèrent pas longtemps face aux ventres qu'étaient ces deux nains.

"Arrête-toi cinq minutes ! Tu vas finir par devenir aussi gros que Bombur ! lança Fili à son frère.

\- Et alors ? Lui il est peut être gros, mais au moins, il court vite ! rétorqua Kili."

Plusieurs heures après, le repas s'acheva. Kili et Fili n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup parlé durant ce dernier, si ce n'est les "passe-moi ça s'il te plait", "tu peux me servir à boire ?" Etc. Kili ne s'était donc toujours pas expliqué avec son frère pour son comportement de tout à l'heure, et il était bien décidé à faire changer la donne. Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré chez soi, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Ils partageaient la même partie du bâtiment et depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient pour habitude de venir dormir régulièrement l'un avec l'autre, et ce n'était pas avec l'Aventure que cette habitude s'était calmée, bien au contraire. Aussi Kili attendit qu'ils franchissent le pas de leur porte avant d'amorcer la conversation.

"Ca va mieux, nadad ?

\- Hum ? Comment ça ? répondit Fili sur la défensive.

\- Je sais pas, tout à l'heure, t'es parti en faisant la gueule, je te trouve pas pendant 2h et quand je te retrouve, tu as... Tu as toutes ces... Toutes ces marques sur toi...

\- Des marques ? Comment ça ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi... ! Et puis oui je vais bien.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, je les ai vues tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu as du te tromper. Avec la vapeur tu ne voyais surement pas assez bien. Bonne nuit Kili.

\- Je suis pourtant sûr de ce que j'ai vu. Tu as des marques de coups partout sur le dos et le torse. Tu t'es battu c'est ça ?

\- Bonne nuit."

Et son frère coupa court à la conversation, refermant la porte de sa chambre, laissant ainsi Kili seul, dans le salon, sans même l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, comme à leur habitude. Il décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher. Son frère irait surement mieux demain.

A son réveil, Kili ne trouva pas son frère dans leurs appartements. Ils prenaient pourtant tous les matins leur petits déjeuners ensemble depuis que leur deux parents étaient décédés. Fili ne lui avait pas laissé de mot et n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre. Il décida alors de prendre un morceau de pain et de fromage qu'il glissa dans sa poche pour plus tard et partit à la recherche de son frère au travers d'Erebor. Rien n'y fit. Fili restait introuvable et Thorin refusait de lui répondre quant au lieu où il se cachait, car il se cachait, manifestement. En fait, Kili n'eut le loisir de voir son frère que lors de quelques repas, qui se tenaient quasiment tous en silence. Et à aucuns moments, il ne sentait les bras de son frère s'enrouler autour de son corps, ni sa chaleur l'envelopper durant la nuit. Jamais ils n'avaient passé autant de temps sans dormir l'un avec l'autre, sans rire ensemble, sans parler, sans se voir. Kili en était maintenant sûr, ça ne lui passerait pas et il y avait surement autre chose qu'une simple bagarre derrière tout ça.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Fili semblait l'ignorer et Kili ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il alla donc se coucher, pour une énième nuit sans son aîné, décidé à faire changer les choses, dès le lendemain.

* * *

 ** _Alors voila ! Le premier chapitre est terminé ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_**

 ** _A votre avis, Kili vas réussir à faire parler Fili ? Et pourquoi Fili réagit il comme ça ?_**

 ** _Je vous laisse sur ces mots, pour vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, je vous fait de gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2 Filature

**_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_**  
 ** _Je vous poste aujourd'hui le second chapitre :) *oui alors j'étais censé le poster que lundi MAIS je suis en vacances et qui dit vacances bah dit pas forcement internet, sooooo je préfère poster aujourd'hui^^*_**

 ** _Ah oui, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre, enfin une partie, en écoutant Thirteen thirtyfive, de Dillon, je trouve que quelque part, elle correspond bien aux deux frères, donc si vous voulez vous poser dans l'ambiance n'hésitez pas !_**

 ** _Donc un petit rated M toujours, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et allons-y ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Filature

Fili se déplaçait vivement vers la salle du conseil. Il avait rendez-vous avec Thorin et ces derniers temps, mieux valait ne pas arriver en retard. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne dormait presque plus et qu'il se refusait à voir son frère. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement. Que ce soit leur chamailleries, leur discussions sans queue ni tête ou bien leur nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout lui manquait. Il aurait voulu bifurquer vers la gauche, passer par le couloir aux fenêtres, grimper l'escalier, franchir les deux dernières portes qui le séparaient encore de Kili et le prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers temps, mais il continua tout droit. Il savait que son frère souffrait au moins autant que lui de cet éloignement mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement s'il voulait le protéger. Régulièrement, alors que Kili le cherchait au travers d'Erebor, l'ainé se cachait derrière lui, en le suivant à quelques mètres d'intervalle. Il n'était pas réellement avec lui comme il l'aurait souhaité mais de cette manière, il passait quand même un peu de temps avec lui, et Kili était la seule personne dont la présence l'apaisait. Lui et Bard. Mais Bard c'était autre chose, au fur et à mesure des semaines passées en sa compagnie, l'archer était devenu un ami pour les deux frères et Fili aimait discuter avec lui. Au moins, face à lui, Fili ne devait pas constamment endosser le masque du prince héritier d'Erebor, non avec Bard, Fili pouvait être lui-même, soit un simple nain aimant rire, manger, boire et chanter. Bard avait l'air d'également apprécier la présence des deux frères, c'est pourquoi, au cours des deux dernières années, après la bataille des cinq armées, Kili et Fili allaient régulièrement passer des après-midi à Dale, en la compagnie de l'humain et parfois même de sa famille. Mais Bard n'était pas son frère, avec qui il partageait tout. Il ne le serait jamais et surtout, Fili n'essayerait jamais de remplacer son frère.

Il souffla un coup alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la dernière porte qui le séparait encore de Thorin. Il savait pertinemment que son oncle allait hurler et se fâcher, ou pire. Mais s'il ne voulait pas que son frère parte, il se devait d'affronter ça seul. Et d'assumer surtout.

Il tourna la poignée au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître un Thorin à l'air sombre.

"Tu es en retard.

\- Pardon mon oncle.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, je ne tolèrerais plus un seul retard.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai croisé Balin en route et... Et je n'ai pas fait attention, excusez-moi..."

Évidement ce n'était pas vrai, mais s'il lui expliquait, Balin lui pardonnerait. De même que ce n'étais pas vrai qu'il était en retard, mais vu l'état de son oncle, il valait mieux éviter de le lui faire remarquer.

"Ne soit pas si craintif, Fili. Je ne vais pas te frapper pour ça ! Ou tout du moins, pas aujourd'hui, ria-t-il. Au contraire, je suis content de constater que tu t'es éloigné de Kili. C'est bien, il est temps qu'il apprenne à vivre sans toi. C'est lui rendre service.

\- Je ne fais cela que parce que sinon vous l'enverrez loin de moi.

\- Effectivement. Et si tu essaies de te rapprocher à nouveau de lui, tu es prévenu. Une délégation est prête et sera partie avec à sa tête Dwalin et ton frère pour la forêt noire au moindre faux pas, Fili.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas votre acharnement. On ne fait rien de mal ! C'est mon frère, j'ai le droit de passer du temps avec lui !

\- Oui, mais votre relation est malsaine ! Vous êtes trop proche, le peuple va commencer à se poser des questions ! Ça passait quand vous n'étiez pas encore adultes, mais Kili va bientôt atteindre la majorité, il est temps que vous vous décrochiez l'un de l'autre !

\- Notre relation n'est absolument pas malsaine ! Vous délirez ! J'aime mon frère et le prendre dans mes bras de temps en temps ne sous-entend en rien une relation malsaine, comme vous dites !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Fili.

\- Pas temps que vous déblatèrerez des inepties pareilles !

\- Surveille ton langage Fili ! Je suis ton roi, tu me dois le respect ! cria Thorin en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Pardon... répondit Fili en baissant la tête. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre, il savait de quoi était capable son oncle quand il était en colère, et il ne voulait plus jamais en faire les frais. Il choisit donc de s'écraser.

\- Je préfère ça.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir... ?

\- Je prépare la visite de Daïn. Elle est prévue pour dans une semaine. Va prévenir Bombur aux cuisines, il faut que l'on passe les commandes de nourriture. Et va voir Balin pour qu'il s'occupe de prévenir le peuple de la prochaine venue du roi des Monts de Fer dans la cité. Je veux que tout soit parfait. S'il y a le moindre problème, je te tiendrais pour responsable, Fili. Tu es prévenu.

\- Oui...

\- Oui qui ?

\- … Oui mon roi, répondit Fili en essayant de cacher son dégout.

\- Bien. Tu peux partir. Et que je ne te prenne pas avec ton frère, sinon il partira avant même que tu aies eu le temps de dire nadad pour la Forêt Noire."

A ces mots Fili sentit les larmes lui monter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer le moindre instant, son frère partir pour la Forêt Noire, sans lui. L'imaginer seul dans ce milieu hostile, risquant sa vie simplement car lui-même n'avait pas été capable de se tenir comme un héritier était au-dessus de ses forces. Il tourna les talons et repartit en direction des cuisines. Il devait premièrement prévenir Bombur, puis se rendre au bureau de Balin.

"En plein dans l'mille ! Bien joué Kili !

\- Merci Ori, dit le prince en souriant, fier de son tir.

\- J'aimerais apprendre à tirer comme toi. Mais je n'ai que mon lance pierre et la seule chose à laquelle je sois vraiment doué c'est l'écriture ...

\- Entraine- toi, et ça viendra, tu verras ! Tu peux faire des lancers formidables avec juste une pierre, regarde Bilbo !

\- Oui, il était fort, c'est vrai... !

\- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il "était" fort, il l'est toujours jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! rit Kili.

\- Oui, certes mais on n'a plus de nouvelles de lui et... Et je suis triste de ne plus le voir. Je l'aimais bien.

\- Comme nous tous, tu sais.

\- Je devrais lui écrire, lui proposer de venir, ça serait super de le revoir ! Et Thorin serait surement content !

\- Si il y a bien une personne capable de calmer Thorin, c'est bien lui en effet. A ce niveau-là, même Gandalf n'y pourrait rien ...

\- Calmer Thorin... ? Que veux-tu dire... ?

\- Je le trouve de plus en plus virulent et agressif. Et tu as bien vu comment il a réagi face à Thranduil. Lui qui ne supporte pas l'irrespect envers sa personne, il a été encore plus irrespectueux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La moindre des choses aurait été au moins de le saluer... Et puis il y a ces marques...

\- Comment ça ? Quelles marques ? Ori voyait bien l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami depuis plusieurs semaines. Aussi paraissait-il fatigué mais il mettait ça sur le compte de son entrainement. Depuis quelques temps, à dire vrai, depuis que Fili ne lui adressait plus la parole et que Kili s'était résigné à le filer, il s'acharnait sur ses cibles, et finissait souvent ses entrainements tard, pour les recommencer le lendemain matin à la première heure. De plus, Kili qui pourtant aimait manger, ratait de plus en plus de repas, Ori n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, mais il pensait que ce n'était que passager, et il était persuadé que les deux frères s'étaient éloignés car Kili avait doublé son temps d'entrainement, et sûrement pas l'inverse. Comprenant que Kili ne lui répondrait pas, il ajouta :

"Je vais rentrer, et écrire à Bilbo. Tu voudras que je lui fasse passer un mot de ta part ?

\- Passe-lui le bonjour. Et demande lui de venir, que l'on aurait besoin de lui. Merci Ori."

Le jeune nain partit joyeusement en direction de la maison qu'il partageait avec ses frères.

Kili décida d'arrêter son entraînement pour aujourd'hui et rentra dans sa chambre se laver. Mais au détour d'un couloir il aperçut la chevelure blonde de Fili. Ne réfléchissant plus, il se mit à courir pour le rattraper mais s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Son frère marchait d'un pas déterminé en direction de la salle du trésor. Kili intrigué, décida de se faire tout petit et de reprendre son filage. Il se faufila alors contre le mur, de manière à ce que Fili ne voie pas son ombre vaciller à cause des torches allumées le long du couloir, s'il venait à jeter un œil derrière lui. Il suivit ainsi son frère quelques instants encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'il aille bien dans la salle du trésor. Une fois la certitude acquise, il fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'au dernier carrefour pour ne pas prendre à droite mais à gauche, cette fois ci. Il courut encore en dépassant plusieurs croisements et plusieurs portes, pour enfin s'arrêter devant un mur. Devant, il laissa sa main glisser lentement sur les quatre premières pierres du mur en partant du sol, pour enfin l'arrêter à la cinquième. Là, il appliqua une vive pression et soudain, une petite porte dans le mur se mit à bouger. Il s'engouffra dans le passage que cette dernière laissa, et se retrouva dans le noir complet, lorsque la porte se referma toute seule quelques instants après. Il tâtonna sur le mur de droite à la recherche de la torche qu'ils laissaient constamment ici, puis attrapa son briquet pour l'allumer. Il faisait froid et humide dans ce couloir. Et comme il n'était pas souvent ouvert car seulement Fili, Thorin et lui connaissaient ces passages secrets, il sentait le renfermé. Cela incommoda Kili plusieurs minutes, mais ce dernier fit fi de ce problème et se remit à courir, se rappelant soudainement pourquoi il était là. Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas rater son frère dans la salle du trésor. Toujours en courant, il tourna à droite deux fois, puis monta une légère pente, puis déboucha sur un tout petit balcon, donnant sur une salle brillante, emplie de pièces, d'or et d'argent. Il était essoufflé, mais enfin arrivé à la salle du trésor. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert, les deux frères avaient jugé bon de ne pas prévenir Thorin de l'existence de ce passage. Le roi sous la montagne était constamment prévenu lors de la découverte d'un nouveau couloir, il tenait une carte précise de ces derniers. Hormis pour celui-là.

Kili ne voyait rien, et n'entendait rien.

"Mince, j'arrive trop tard... Il a déjà dû repartir..." pensa-t-il.

"ETRE ROI NE VOUS DONNE PAS TOUT LES DROITS, MON ONCLE !

\- Tu oses contester mon autorité, Fili ?!

\- Quand il s'agit de décision injuste, oui."

C'était Fili ! Et Thorin ! Kili les entendait mais ne pouvait les voir d'où il était. Il se pencha le plus qu'il put sur son petit balcon et réussit à distinguer le haut de leurs ombres projetées par les torches présentes sur les murs.

SLAP !

Kili distingua l'ombre du plus grand frappant celle du plus petit. Thorin avait osé lever la main sur son frère... Le plus jeune n'osait plus bouger. Il avait peur.

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ici c'est moi qui commande ! Alors quand je dis quelque chose, on le fait sans un mot, sinon il ne faut pas s'étonner des représailles !

\- Pardon mon oncle... " Fili baissa la tête, son oncle lui faisait peur et il n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête. Il n'y arrivait pas, il avait trop peur que cela retombe sur Kili après.

" Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler ton roi !"

Fili reprit un peu de contenance, et releva la tête. Il fixa Thorin et refusa de répondre. Le roi s'énerva et attrapa son héritier par le col, le forçant à reculer, puis le poussa en arrière. Fili chuta violemment sur les pièces derrière lui.

Kili pouvait maintenant voir toute la scène. Ils étaient trop loin de lui et visiblement trop persuadés d'être seul pour qu'ils l'aperçoivent mais lui, il voyait tout maintenant. Lorsque Fili était tombé ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur sa tunique bleue, au point de lui faire mal aux articulations.

Le jeune blond se mit à trembler. Lorsque Thorin était dans cet état, même Bolg ou Thranduil lui ferait moins peur. Son regard brillait d'une intelligence malveillante et ses yeux étaient presque entièrement noirs. Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers Fili, puis le rattrapa par la manche pour le remettre sur pied sans la moindre délicatesse.

"Tu me déçois, Fili.

\- Vous aussi, vous me décevez, mon oncle.

\- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?"

Après avoir machinalement jeté un œil à l'éclat brillant au-dessus de son trône, Thorin lança à nouveau sa main mais cette fois ci, c'est son poing qui frappa la joue de Fili, le projetant à nouveau en arrière, se tenant la joue. Il se releva en essayant de rester digne et garda la tête haute face à Thorin. Ce dernier le fixa avec méchanceté et serra ses poings. Il semblait s'apprêter à se lancer à nouveau contre son neveu quand soudain, Balin entra dans la salle, appelant son roi.

"Thorin, on a besoin de toi, viens vite s'il te plait !

\- Hum... J'arrive, dit-il, et toi, pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer, pense à ton frère, ajouta-t-il à voix basse."

Alors que Thorin s'en allait vers la sortie, Kili resta tétanisé sur son petit balcon. Des larmes avaient commencé à lui couler le long des joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Fili lui, se frotta la joue, s'essuya la lèvre visiblement ouverte, se secoua un peu et repartit vers la sortie, essayant de faire bonne figure.

Kili trouvait son comportement étrange. Fili n'avait pas eu l'air le moins du monde surpris de la réaction de Thorin, comme s'il s'y attendait, comme s'il y était habitué... Soudain il réalisa. Les marques qu'avait son frère sur le dos et le torse, c'était Thorin qui les lui avait faites ! Énervé au plus haut point, Kili repartit dans le couloir en sens inverse et se redirigea vers sa salle d'entrainement. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et cette fois ci, manger n'y ferait rien.

Il était maintenant 22h. Kili n'était pas venu manger et il s'acharnait encore sur sa cible, et ce depuis trois heures maintenant. Ses doigts commençaient à saigner, la corde de son arc lui arrachant peu à peu les petites peaux supérieures de ses doigts et des ampoules commençaient à apparaître sur sa paume gauche qui tenait le manche de son arc. Ayant enlevé sa tunique, il n'avait plus de protection sur le bras, et lorsqu'il rentrait trop son coude lors d'un tir, sa corde ne manquait pas de lui rappeler. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne sentait pas la douleur tellement il rageait de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lancer une de ses flèches sur Thorin. Ou partir loin d'ici avec son frère. Fili l'avait protégé des années durant, maintenant à c'était lui de le faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir son frère de là. Il laissa tout d'un coup son arc tomber au sol, pris sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose, qu'il hurle pour laisser sortir toute cette douleur et cette rage. Il s'approcha alors du mur et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la plaque de bois qui y était appuyée. Une fissure apparut. Mais ça ne suffit pas à Kili. Il donna plusieurs coups d'affilé et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il commença à sentir ses phalanges le brûler. Il se laissa alors tomber dos au mur, serrant ses jambes contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux et pleura à nouveau.

Fili était lui aussi venu s'entrainer. Il avait également eu besoin de se défouler mais n'avait pas osé entrer lorsqu'il avait vu par la fenêtre de la porte son frère dans la salle. Il l'avait vu tirer ses dernières flèches puis frapper contre le mur. Il l'avait entendu hurler et maintenant il le voyait proscrit dans un coin de la pièce, roulé en boule et secoué de sanglot. Il ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère se mettre dans des états pareils, mais si jamais Thorin les voyait ensemble, il aurait vite fait d'envoyer Kili encore plus loin de lui.

"Au diable Thorin !"

Fili entra en courant dans la salle et se pressa d'aller voir son frère. Il s'assit à côté de lui, resserrant lui aussi ses jambes contre son torse. Il n'osait pas le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, ou même lui poser la main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était là, de peur que Thorin ne les voie. Mais Kili releva la tête et regarda son frère, les yeux rouges et remplis de larmes. Fili eut l'impression que son cœur venait de se briser. Il attrapa alors les mains de son cadet et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient en sang. Il planta son regard dans les yeux chocolat de Kili et il put apercevoir un sourire triste se dessiner sur son visage. Soudain Fili ne tint plus et il emporta son frère contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tant pis si Thorin les voyait, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Ils ne bougèrent plus, profitant de cette douce étreinte le plus longtemps qu'ils le purent. Sentant Kili desserrer ses bras, il le relâcha, mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules, comme pour être sure qu'il resterait là, en face de lui. Le brun fit circuler son regard sur le cou de son ainé, pour ensuite remonter sur son visage et l'inspecter millimètre par millimètre, comme s'il cherchait à l'apprendre par cœur, au cas où on l'empêcherait à nouveau de le voir. Kili fut frappé par la fatigue qui marquait le visage de son frère. Des cernes couvraient le haut de ses joues et son teint était blafard. Kili relâcha la tunique de Fili et porta sa main au visage de son frère qu'il caressa doucement, de son menton, à sa lèvre et sa joue meurtries. Il fit lentement glisser son doigt sur la coupure que le poing de Thorin lui avait infligé quelques heures auparavant. Fili ferma les yeux, profitant de ce toucher, laissant sa tête se mucher un peu plus dans la main de Kili. L'ainé remonta sa main sur la nuque du brun et joua avec la base de ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il ne pensait plus à Thorin. D'un seul coup, il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Un contact timide, doux et agréable mais bref. Fili rouvrit les yeux et vit Kili qui le fixait, attendant qu'il réagisse. Fili eut un sourire en coin, son frère était si mignon comme ça, si innocent. Il l'aimait tellement... Surement bien plus que ce dont il avait droit. Kili rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère. L'ainé ne put plus se retenir, et plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kili, laissant échapper un petit gémissement en sentant à nouveau la douceur des lèvres de Kili contre les siennes. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité due à la surprise, la main de ce dernier vint se glisser dans la nuque de Fili et chercha à approfondir un peu plus le baiser. La langue de Fili vint titiller la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune, demandant l'accès. Kili ouvrit légèrement la bouche et sentit la langue de son frère venir jouer avec la sienne. Ils savourèrent ce baiser passionné avant de partager une nouvelle étreinte. Le cœur de Fili battait la chamade. Il ne pensait plus à Thorin, il ne pensait plus aux douleurs qu'il avait subi ces dernières semaines, il ne pensait plus qu'à son frère. A Kili. Son Kili. Il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il l'aimait bien plus que ce qui lui était permis mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui, ça n'était que la suite logique de leur relation. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, et de la relation de couple ils avaient tout si ce n'était les relations sexuelles. Alors Fili ne fut pas le moins du monde gêné par ce changement de direction. Et visiblement Kili non plus. Son petit frère vint embrasser doucement le coin de sa bouche, pour venir ensuite lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, Nadad..."

Puis il l'embrassa en descendant le long de son cou, pour venir mordiller légèrement sa clavicule. Fili rejeta sa tête en arrière, lui offrant ainsi son cou.

"Kili..."

La douce plainte que son ainé venait de lancer l'électrisa. Kili glissa doucement sa main droite sur la tunique de son frère pour détacher la ceinture qui la retenait.

Thorin pestait dans les couloirs d'Erebor. Il était près de 23h et les appartements de ses neveux étaient vides. Ils étaient ensemble, il en était sûr ! Et s'il devait faire toutes les salles de la cité une par une pour les retrouver, il le ferait.

* * *

 _ **Oui je suis sadique de couper au moment où le lemon commence je sais ! MOUHAHAHAH**_

 _ **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas les loups, je me rattrape au prochain chapitre ;) *enfin je crois ... :P***_

 _ **Alors ? Vous pensez que Thorin vas les surprendre ? Ou qu'ils sont trop bien cachés ?**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez tout ça tout ça, je mord pas :)**_

 _ **Ah oui ! Aussi je voulais vous prévenir que je viens de finir d'écrire le chap 4 et il est BEAUCOUP plus long que prévus donc j'ai dut le couper en deux, donc pour le moment il y aura 7 chapitres et un épilogue, et plus 6 chapitres ^^'**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plut, des bisous, et à la semaine prochaine les bigorneaux !**_


	3. Chapter 3 Tromperies

**_Bonsoiiiiiir les bigorneaux ! :D_**

 ** _Je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 3 de la petite Fiki, je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 5, et le 6 est écrit de moitié donc ça avance ! :D_**

 ** _Les perso et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas *Merciiii Tolkien !*_**

 ** _Ellinael : Oui, alors non, ca c'est pas une Durincest aha c'est "juste" une Fiki :)_**

 ** _Hanae Lilandiel: Ouiiiii je sais ! Mais si tu as lu mes autre fic (enfin surtout "Douce nuit", ma fic Eldir) tu le sais que je suis une sadique ! :P_**

 ** _Rappelez vous, on s'était quitté au moment où Kili s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose à Fili ... ! :P Mais que leur oncle partait à leur recherche !_**

 ** _Aller, j'arrête de faire ma sadique et je vous laisse avec la suite un peu plus courte que les autres, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tromperies

Fili passa une main sur l'arrière du bassin de son frère, l'autre à l'arrière de son épaule, et inversa leur position. Il allongea délicatement Kili sur le tatami recouvrant le sol de la salle d'entrainement et laissa courir ses mains sur son torse nu, sur ses cicatrises qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait été chanceux de ne pas perdre son frère, deux ans plus tôt. Kili se laissa aller aux caresses tendres de son frère, passant la main dans ses cheveux et jouant avec ces lèvres qui revenaient sans cesse à l'assaut de sa bouche, pour son plus grand plaisir. C'était la première fois que Kili était aussi intime avec quelqu'un, Fili le savait, il essaya donc de se faire le plus doux possible. Ses mains habiles ne cessaient leurs investigations sur le torse finement musclé du brun et ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Fili approcha ses doigts de sa cicatrice abdominale, proche de son pubis. Le blond laissa les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir et le désir, de son frère pour s'occuper plus avant de son cou. Il traça une ligne humide de l'angle de sa mâchoire au bord de sa clavicule, alternant des coups de langues et des petits coups de dents sur toute sa trajectoire. Ses mains délaissèrent le torse du jeune nain pour s'afférer à défaire les lacets des braies de l'archer et faire glisser son pantalon lentement le long de ses jambes. Kili eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque son ainé ramena sa main sur l'intérieur de son genou, en remontant lentement et en prenant soin de seulement l'effleurer. Les poils de Kili s'hérissèrent au passage des doigts de l'épéiste et son regard fiévreux essayant en vain de s'accrocher à celui de son frère ne firent qu'exciter encore plus l'aîné, dont le pantalon commençait déjà à être trop serré. Fili fit en sorte que sa tête soit assez proche du corps de son frère pour que lorsqu'il suivait ses doigts de son visage, Kili puisse sentir son souffle chaud les précéder. Il arriva face à l'objet de son désir et retira le dernier tissu qui le couvrait. Kili sentit à nouveau le souffle chaud de son frère sur sa virilité tendue, puis il sentit la main de Fili l'enserrer doucement pour entamer de lents va et viens. Fili approcha ensuite sa bouche de cette colonne de chair dressée pour lui et en appât son extrémité. La vision de Kili se troublait, il perdait tout repère et ne voyait plus rien d'autre autour de lui que Fili. Seulement lui comptait à cet instant. Lui et les délicieuses caresses humides qu'il lui offrait.

"Nadad ... Je... Fili..."

Kili n'était plus en état de faire des phrases complètes tellement toutes ces sensations qu'il découvrait là avec son frère lui faisaient perdre pied dans la réalité. Fili remonta son visage jusqu'à celui du brun pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Fili... S'il te plait... Je veux te sentir en moi...

\- Tu... Tu es sûr... ?"

Kili planta son regard dans les yeux noircis de désir de son frère et réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour articuler encore quelques mots.

"S'il te plait... Fili… Ca fait déjà trop longtemps que j'attends cet instant..."

Fili ne pouvait plus résister. Voir son frère dans cet état appelant à la luxure et l'entendre dire ce genre de choses, s'en était trop pour qu'il se retienne plus longtemps. Il fit doucement redescendre sa main vers l'entrejambe de son frère pour le préparer, puis une fois son pantalon retiré, vint en lui. L'aîné dut ne plus bouger pendant quelques instants de façon à ce que Kili ne ressente plus de douleur, puis, lorsque le brun commença à se mouvoir légèrement et que ses doigts sur les épaules de son frère commencèrent à se décrisper, il entama de lents vas et viens, en embrassant son Kili dans le cou, sur le coin des lèvres, sur la bouche. Partout où ses yeux se posaient.

Thorin avait fouillé toutes les pièces du premier étage, où les appartements privés de ses neveux se trouvaient et s'apprêtait maintenant à descendre l'escalier qui le mènerait au rez-de-chaussée. Cet étage serait vite fait étant donné qu'il n'avait qu'une seule et grande salle, pour les réceptions. La nuit était bien avancée et il était sérieusement énervé. Mieux valait pour les deux frères qu'ils restent cachés. Comme il s'y attendait, la salle de réception était vide. Il prit alors la petite porte par laquelle il avait fait passer Thranduil, Bard et Fili quelques semaines plus tôt pour les amener dans la salle où ils signèrent le traité, mais ne suivit pas le couloir comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois, cette fois ci, il descendit l'escalier menant aux sous-sols et aux salles d'entrainements. Au milieu de l'escalier, il s'arrêta ; il y avait très peu de chances pour que les frères soient à cet étage, la nuit les portes étaient fermées à clé. Mais dans son élan de colère, il dévala quand même les quelques marches qui restaient puis passa devant toutes les portes une à une, regardant par les fenêtres des portes si ses neveux ne s'y trouvaient pas.

"Kili..."

Thorin tendit l'oreille. Il pouvait saisir ce qu'il prit au départ pour des bribes de conversation entre ses neveux. Il avança sans bruit vers la porte d'où provenaient les sons et s'arrêta contre le mur, proche de ladite porte et écouta plus attentivement, espérant prendre Fili la main dans le sac en train de dévoiler leurs entrevues à son frère.

"Aaah... Fili … !"

Thorin eut un moment de doute, ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il entendait là... Mais bien des gémissements. Il ne réussit pas à se pencher vers la fenêtre de peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir et surtout dégouté par ce que cela impliquait. Il avait plus raison que ce qu'il espérait quant à la relation malsaine entre les deux frères.

"Par Mahal nadadith... !

-Fili … !"

Après une montée en puissance, les gémissements ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter. Thorin choqué de voir qu'il avait eu raison durant tout ce temps, ne réussit pas à entrer. Au lieu de ça, il reprit l'escalier, et remonta dans son bureau où il s'enferma toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Thorin s'arrangea pour ne pas croiser ses neveux tellement les voir ne lui inspirait que le dégout.

Les deux frères quant à eux, étaient montés se laver et se coucher, dans la chambre de Kili, après leurs ébats dans la salle d'entrainement.

Ils prirent à nouveau leur petit déjeuner ensemble, comme à leur habitude avant que Fili ne s'éloigne de son cadet.

"Fili... Pourquoi... Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ces derniers temps... ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien tu sais, tu m'évitais, tout ça...

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Fili, s'il te plait... Nadad...

-J'ai dit non Kili.

-C'est quoi ces marques sur ton corps ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler Kili. Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?! répondit Fili un peu agacé.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je suis ton frère ! Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais !

-Arrête avec tes questions ! Tu m'énerves ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, ça devrait te suffire !"

Kili qui s'était levé dans son élan de colère resta un instant sans bouger à fixer Fili. Alors c'était ça ? Son frère avait si peu confiance en lui qu'il ne voulait même pas lui parler de ses problèmes ? Il relâcha violemment la chaise qu'il tenait dans les mains et sortit de leur petit salon en claquant la porte, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

TOC TOC TOC

"Si c'est toi Fili laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas te voir.

-Ce n'est pas Fili... C'est Balin. Est-ce que ça va... ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Thorin te demande.

-Dites-lui que je ne suis pas bien, que je ne peux pas sortir de ma chambre, j'ai envie de voir personne aujourd'hui.

-Il insiste. Il dit que c'est très urgent.

-…

-Kili... S'il te plait...

-Oui c'est bon j'arrive, deux minutes !"

Il se regarda dans le miroir, sécha ses larmes, arrangea ses cheveux et enfila sa veste, puis sortit de sa chambre. Il suivit Balin pour sortir de leurs appartements alors qu'il croisait Fili. Le plus jeune l'ignora, lui passant devant sans même lui adresser un regard. Fili eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer et s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

-Kili, entre s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Quel service ?

-Une mission.

-Pouvez-vous être plus précis, s'il vous plait ?

-Une mission de nettoyage. Dans la Forêt Noire.

-Comment ça... ?

-Tu ne te souviens plus de ces bêtes immondes qui nous ont attaqués lorsque nous l'avons traversée pour la première fois ?

-Si, évidement mais…

-Alors tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour comprendre ce que veut dire "mission de nettoyage".

-Quand partirai-je ? Avec qui et pour combien de temps ?

-Doucement, une seule chose à la fois. Ton poney est déjà prêt, Dwalin et le groupe de 4 nains dépêchés pour vous accompagner t'attendent devant les portes d'Erebor.

-Pour combien de temps partons nous ?

-Je ne puis le dire exactement. Cela dépendra de votre efficacité, rit-il.

-Je monte chercher mes affaires et prévenir Fili.

-NON ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Fili m'a envoyé un mot, il est parti chassé, il a dit ne plus vouloir te voir pendant quelques temps. Tu le reverras donc à ton retour.

-Mais mes armes sont dans ma...

-Sur ton poney. J'ai envoyé des hommes te les chercher.

-Bien...

-Ne me déçois pas, Kili."

Le plus jeune se dirigea lentement vers la sortie d'Erebor, suivi de Thorin. Le fait que Fili soit parti à la chasse le surprenait étant donné qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans sa chambre au moment où lui en était sortis, mais il ne releva pas. Son frère n'était visiblement pas disposé à lui parler et quelques jours chacun de leur côté leur feraient sans doute du bien. Il monta donc sur son poney et fit signe à Dwalin qu'il était prêt. La petite troupe se mit donc en marche silencieusement vers la Forêt Noire.

Fili faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il devait parler à Kili, lui raconter pour Thorin, le mettre en garde, mais si jamais ce dernier venait à l'apprendre, il s'en prendrait à lui, c'est sûr ! Alors dans ces cas-là, ils n'auraient qu'à faire comme s'il n'avait pas parlé. L'ainé respira un bon coup puis sorti de leurs appartements. Il ne savait pas où Kili était allé mais il avait vu Balin avec lui. Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau, deux étages plus haut.

"Balin, je peux rentrer ? C'est moi, Fili.

-Oui bien sûr, entre ! Qui a-t-il ?

-Je cherche Kili, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où il peut être par hasard ?

-Eh bien ! C'est une manie dans cette famille de toujours se chercher …

-Balin, s'il te plait, c'est important... !

-Bien bien... Thorin l'a fait demander, ce matin. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Oh... Mer .. Merci..."

Fili était d'un coup devenu tout pâle.

"Ca va bien mon garçon ?

-Oui .. Oui... Un coup de fatigue sûrement... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer …"

Il ressortit du bureau en essayant de garder une allure lente pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait, puis se mit à courir au travers Erebor. Il devait retrouver son frère ! Et vite, avant que Thorin ne mette vraiment la main dessus, enfin si ça n'était pas déjà fait... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire à peine 10 mètres qu'il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

"Monsieur Fili, vous devez rester allongé ... !

-Où est ce que je suis ?

-Dans votre chambre, vous avez fait un malaise dans les couloirs.

-Quand ça ? Où est Kili ? Je veux voir Kili !

\- Monsieur Fili ! Vous devez rester au lit !

\- Alors répond à mes questions Gimli ! Et arrête de m'appeler Monsieur... C'est bon...

-Vous avez perdu connaissance hier matin. Et Kili est parti. Il vous a laissé ça.

-Parti ? Où ça ? Gimli réponds-moi !

-Je .. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois veiller sur vous et que votre frère vous a laissé cette lettre.

-Hum .. Fait voir..."

Fili prit la lettre et lut. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lettre, ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

"Fili, mon frère.

Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que je dois être parti.

Je ne supporte plus tes crises de nerfs et les récents évènements entre nous me font douter. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, enfin sans toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en sécurité, je ne suis pas seul.

N'essaies pas de me retrouver. Je reviendrais vers toi. Si j'en ai le courage.

Mais sache d'ores et déjà que nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. Cette relation nous tue à petit feu et surtout, déshonore notre lignée. Je suis désolé de te dire cela mais je ne puis continuer avec tout cela sur le cœur.

Tout ce que je puis te dire pour le moment est trouve-toi quelqu'un, fonde une vraie famille avec et ne m'attends pas.

S'il te plaît Fili, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, alors fais le pour moi.

Kili."

Fili n'en revenait pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas... Cette façon d'écrire bien trop solennelle, ces "je ne puis" à tout bout de champ, ce n'était pas le frère qu'il connaissait. Cette façon de partir sans prévenir, et dire où, ça n'était pas lui... Enfin... Si. Ça c'était bien son frère. Ça lui ressemblait même trop ...

"Que dit cette lettre si ce n'est pas trop personnel ...?

\- C'est trop personnel.

-Oh.. Ok ..., répondit Gimli déçu, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je vous ai dit que vous deviez rester au lit ! "

Mais Fili ignora ses paroles et courut vers la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

 ** _Alooooors ? Je me suis rattrapé de la fin du chapitre dernier ou pas ?_**

 ** _Bon, à votre avis, qui a écrit la lettre ? Et comment Kili vas réussir à s'en sortir dans la forêt sans son frère ?_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé ! Ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé d'ailleurs ! Toutes critiques constructives est bonne à prendre ;)_**

 ** _Ah oui ! Et j'avance au niveau de l'écriture et le chapitre 4 s'avère plus long que prévu, donc j'ai dut le couper en deux. DONC il y aura 7 peut être même 8 chapitres au final, et un épilogue. Et au niveau de la publication, je vais essayer d'être régulière mais vue que c'est les vacances, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir accès à internet très souvent, du coup, je pense que je publierai dès que j'aurais un accès._**

 ** _Encore une fois, merci encore une fois à Lona DeppDowney pour la correction ! :D_**

 ** _BREF. Finis les blablas, je vous fait des bisous et vous retrouve au plus tard la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4 Enquêtes

_**Salut les bigornaux ! On se retrouve ici pour le chapitre 4 !**_

 _ **Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai pas publié 'fin genre deux semaines, désolée, comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant, c'est les vacances et en plus il y a eut les GISHWHES dooooonc c'était un peu tendu et je m'en excuse aha**_

 _ **Hanae Lilandiel:**_ _ **Pas mal comme déduction ! Je t'invite donc à poursuivre ta lecture pour la verifier (ou non d'ailleurs :P ). Merci :) Beh tu vois, hormis la partie où les deux frères sont ensemble, c'est le chapitre que j'ai le moins aimé écrire perso ^^ Mais contente qu'il te plaise :)**_

 _ **On avais laissé nos petits nains dans des situations pas cool, rapellez vous. Kili venait d'être envoyé dans la forêt noire et Fili avait fait un malaise et s'était retrouvé quelques temps plutard alité, une sorte de lettre d'adieu de la part de Kili à son chevêt.**_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Enquête

"Fili ! Tu n'es plus alité?

\- Thorin ! C'est vous ! C'est vous qui avez écrit ça ! Hurla Fili en lui agitant la lettre sous le nez.

\- Fili tu divagues. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

\- Alors si je divague, dites moi où est Kili ! Où est mon frère ?!

\- Fili calme toi ! Je ne sais pas où est ton frère, je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles de lui, répondit Thorin en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Lâchez moi ! Je veux voir mon frère ! Qu'en avez vous fait ? Où est-il ?

\- Je suis désolé... Thorin, il n'a pas voulut... M'écouter. ... Et rester au lit.. , réussit à articuler Gimli essoufflé.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Gimli ! Cette histoire ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Fili.

\- Tu peux t'en aller maintenant Gimli. Merci de ton aide, le congédia Thorin."

Gimli qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être sans cesse mis sur le banc de touche repartit en pestant vers la cours. Thorin qui tenait toujours Fili par le bras l'entraina dans la direction opposée, vers son bureau. Il le força à grimper l'escalier puis à traverser les différents couloirs qui les menèrent vers le bureau du roi. Fili avait peur, il avait beau se débattre, il ne réussissait pas à se défaire de la poigne de fer de son oncle. Le plus âgé déverrouilla la dernière porte à l'aide de sa main libre puis y poussa violemment Fili avant de rentrer à son tour puis d'en refermer la porte. Le blond se releva à l'aide du bureau planté au milieu de la salle, puis se retourna pour affronter son oncle.

"C'est vous qui l'avez fait partir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu ne parles que si je t'en donne la permission."

Fili ne répondit pas et repris ses vieilles habitudes, il s'écrasa, laissant son oncle parler.

"Tu crois que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais laisser mes neveux, des fils de Durin tomber dans une telle déchéance, sans rien tenter ?

\- Cette histoire est entre Kili et moi et ne vous regarde en aucun point.

\- Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler ! Dit-il frappant sur le bureau, faisant trembler ses livres et l'Arkenstone.

L'Arkenstone ! Mais oui c'est ça ! Ca ne pouvait être que ça .. La malédiction des Durin qui les poursuit depuis si longtemps. Le grand père de Thorin, et son père avant lui y avaient cédé, et maintenant lui .. Il n'aurais jamais réagit aussi violemment s'il n'avait pas été possédé par la pierre ! Cette belle et merveilleuse pierre .. Avec ces si beaux reflets dorés .. Fili eut soudain envie de s'en saisir, de la garder pour lui et pour personne d'autre. L'idée même que Thorin puisse la toucher le revolait. Il tendit alors sans s'en rendre compte, une main vers elle, mais n'avait-il pas fait 10cm qu'une exclamation de Thorin le fit revenir à la réalité.

"Vous pensez que ça vas vous mener où cette relation ? Hein ? Vous êtes FRERES !"

Fili ne répondit pas. Il s'étais mis à trembler, il avait peur. Mais cette fois ci, ça n'étais pas de Thorin dont il avait peur, mais bien de lui même. Il s'étais laissé tenter par la pierre, comme tout les Durin avant lui, et il refusait de devenir comme eux ! Il n'étais pas comme ça ..

"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!"

Thorin lança sa main en arrière pour frapper à nouveau son neveux. Fili ne réfléchit pas, et attrapa par réflexe l'Arkenstone sur le bureau et assena un coup avec au visage de son oncle. Il se dégagea pour passer derrière Thorin et accéder à la porte mais s'arrêta dans son élan. La pierre, il l'avait enfin. Elle étais à lui ! Et à lui seul ! Jamais il ne laisserai quelqu'un s'en emparer !

"Aah ! Mais tu es devenu fou ? Hurla Thorin le sortant de ses pensées"

Fili réalisa soudain ce qu'il se passait. Thorin était tombé au sol avec la violence de l'impact, il était en train de se relever et visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Et lui, lui avait l'Arkenstone dans les mains, la couvrant comme le plus précieux des joyaux, et il pouvais enfin partir avec. Elle étais à lui ! Mais ce papier dans son autre main, qu'étais ce ..? Une lettre. Une lettre de Kili .. KILI ! Mais oui ! Son frère avait des problèmes, des problèmes plus gros que lui, il devait l'aider ! Il laissa soudain la pierre tomber au sol, la regardant chuter en tendant une main vers elle mais se ressaisit. Il devait s'en aller avant que Thorin ne ce soit complètement remis. Fili ouvrit la porte, et courut au travers des couloirs, slalomant entre les nains qu'il croisait, évitant de justesse Bombur qui allait aux cuisines avec un chargement énorme. Pourquoi un tel chargement d'ailleurs ? Oh .. Le banquet avec Daïn.. Il l'avait oublié celui là .. Il était dans 3 jours. Il tourna à droite et arriva enfin essoufflé devant la grande porte de leurs appartements. Il referma derrière lui et se dirigea dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il vit la porte encore entre ouverte de la chambre de Kili, il ne pu résister et s'y engouffra. Il s'assit sur lit quelques instants, profitant du bien être que lui apportait cette chambre, empli de l'odeur et des affaires de son frère. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long en travers du grand lit bleu foncé dans lequel il avait passé une des plus belles nuits de sa vie, deux jours plus tôt, dans les bras de son Kili. La fatigue le pris, mais il ne fit rien pour y résister et se laissa porter par ses rêves de retrouvailles.

Kili, Dwalin et les quatre autres nains étaient partis il y a deux jours maintenant. Ils avançaient à vive allure et avaient dépassé Dale depuis un moment et avaient dépassé lac et Esgaroth. Kili avait perdu sa joie de vivre et ne parlais plus. Même lorsque Dwalin venait le taquiner. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'il ne pense à son frère. Il aurait dut se sentir abandonné, sans nouvelles et qu'il ne voulais apparemment plus le voir, mais au lieu de ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait peur, non pas que Fili ne l'aime plus, mais il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Dwalin commençait à s'inquiéter, en effet, voir le jeune nain aussi morne était une première, en 79 ans jamais il ne l'avais vue ayant aussi mauvaise mine. Même lorsqu'il était malade (ou blessé, ce qui arrivait à peut près toutes les semaines, vue les tours farfelus qu'il trouvait à inventer avec son frère) Kili gardait le sourire et continuait de faire le pitre. Il ne prenait son air sérieux que lorsque les choses étaient vraiment graves, mais les rares fois où il l'avait vue sérieux, c'étais pendant l'Aventure et généralement, cet état ne durait pas longtemps. De plus, la nuit dernière, alors qu'il prenait son tour de garde, il s'était rapproché de l'endroit où Kili s'était installé, pour être plus proche du feu, il l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises dire le nom de son frère comme s'il était affolé, perdu, puis quelques chose ressemblant à "train" mais le guerrier en conclu qu'il parlait soit de Thraïn soit de Thorin. Ce qui l'inquiétait fortement car il avait remarqué depuis quelques mois que le roi devenait virulent. En particuliers avec ses neveux, enfin Fili pour être plus précis, mais aussi avec les autres, lui même en avait fait les frais plusieurs fois lors de leur séances d'entrainements. Dwalin en était souvent ressorti avec des hématomes de partout et Thorin avait même réussit à casser une épée d'entrainement en lui assenant un violant coup que Dwalin avait réussit à parer avec son épée à lui. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que cette mission où Kili se retrouvait sans son frère n'était pas anodine. En effet, avant Erebor, Thorin s'était toujours "battus" pour que ses neveux ne soit pas séparés, ils étaient le repère l'un de l'autre et devenaient ingérable lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. En fait, Fili étais le seul qui arrivait à canaliser son frère. Dwalin ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi son roi avait subitement décidé d'envoyer Kili en mission loin et longtemps seul, et il ne comprenait pas par-dessus tout, comment il avait fait pour que Fili soit d'accord. Maintenant qu'il entendait le jeune prince dire ces noms d'une telle manière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes sortes de scenarios horrible entre Thorin et son premier héritier qui auraient pu provoquer une telle réaction chez son second héritier. Mais Thorin était son roi, il lui avait juré allégeance alors il ne ferait rien pouvant aller à l'encontre de ses ordres. Cela dit, Thorin ne lui avait pas interdit de parler à Kili. Il donna alors un petit coup de talon à son poney pour qu'il arrive à la hauteur du jeune brun.

"Kili, est ce que ca vas ..?"

Le second héritier ne daigna même pas lever la tête en direction du maitre d'arme. Il restait à fixer le pommeau de sa scelle, sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

"Kili, .. Je sais que c'est dur sans ton frère mais il vas falloir t'y faire tu sais, tu n'es plus un enfant, dans un an tu atteindra la majorité..!

\- Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

\- Kili, je te rappel que j'ai un frère aussi. Je sais ce que c'est d'être séparer de lui.

\- NON VOUS N'EN SAVEZ RIEN ! VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNES IDEES DE CE QU'IL NOUS ARRIVE EN CE MOMENT ! CA FAIT DES MOIS QUE CA DUR, QUE FILI SUBIT TOUT CA ET PERSONNE N'Y FAIT ATTENTION ! Alors ne venez pas me dire que vous savez ce que c'est...

\- Comment ça "que Fili subit tout ça" ? Kili explique toi !"

Regrettant déjà ses paroles en réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit et que tôt ou tard, Thorin viendrais à savoir tout ça et que ça retomberait forcement sur Fili si ce dernier était encore à Erebor, il reprit son mutisme habituel, fixant à nouveau le pommeau de sa scelle.

"Kili, explique moi !"

Il donnât un coup de talon à son poney et partis un peu plus avant. Dwalin dut en faire autant pour le rattraper.

"Mais comment tu veux que l'on vous aide si vous ne dites rien ?"

Cette fois ci, Kili accéléra pour de bon et partis plusieurs mètres devant.

"Très bien .. ! Tu viendras me parler quand t'auras décider d'arrêter de faire ta tête de cochon .."

Enfin après deux jours et demi de chevauchée, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la foret. Ils décidèrent de monter les campement et d'attendre le lendemain pour attaquer leur mission confiés par Thorin. Kili en profita pour s'installer dans son coin. Il s'assit contre la paroi du rocher contre lequel ils s'étaient installé pour protégé au mieux leur feu. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, passa sa main dans sa poche et en ressortis la perle de Fili qu'il avait trouvé dans le bain. Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis .. Il la fit longuement roulé entre ses doigts, mais ne la rangea pas de peur de la perdre. Au contraire, il se tressa une petit mèche sur le dessous de sa chevelure et il glissa la perle sur la pointe. Chacun voguèrent à ses activités, tant est si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Dani et Bani, deux des quatre nains avec eux, avaient disparut près d'une heure, et qu'un oiseau partis avec un message à la patte.

Fili rouvrit les yeux et scruta les pierres grises qui ornaient les plafonds d'Erebor. Il se redressa du lit sur lequel il était toujours allongé et se dirigeait vers la porte, pour aller se reposer dans sa propre chambre, quand il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Un petit violon et un petit archet étaient posés sur le meuble accolé à la porte menant à la salle de bain. Kili ne partait jamais plus d'une journée sans son violon, alors pourquoi diable serait-il partit sans cette fois-ci .. ? Entre ça et la pseudo lettre de son frère, Fili avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il était partis de son plein grès ou même qu'il était parti tout court. Tant pis, ça attendrait demain matin, il était épuisé, et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. "Pardon Kili, mais je doit vraiment dormir, et pour de vrai cette fois."

Il reprit son chemin, franchit la porte de la chambre de Kili, remonta un peu le couloir pour arriver face à sa porte qu'il poussa nonchalamment. Il commença à retirer sa tunique et à enlever ses bottes quand il se retourna vers son lit. Ce qu'il vit le réveilla immédiatement.

Thorin l'y attendait, assis sur le rebord. Le jeune nain s'arrêta dans son mouvement, encore sur un pied, les mains tenant la chaussure de ce dernier, qui n'était pas encore retirée.

"Que faites vous là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans nos appartements. Ces lieux appartiennent à Kili et moi, et à personne d'autre.

-A vous .. Oui bien sûr …, il marqua une pause en se levant et en se dirigea lentement vers Fili, mais dois je te rappeler que JE suis le roi sous la montagne, et que je suis donc ici chez moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ?

-Vous en prendre à Kili ne vous suffit plus ? Vous avez besoin de vous acharnez sur vos deux neveux ?

-Je ne me suis pas acharné sur ton frère, je te rassure tout de suite, dit-il en continuant d'avancer avec cette lenteur insupportable.

-Oui bien sûr. Vous ne me ferez pas avaler une fois de plus vos inepties ! Vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris que la lettre était fausse ? Vous nous connaissez tellement mal. Vous vous êtes tellement peu intéressé à nous en dehors de la formation pour la couronne que vous n'arrivez même pas à imiter le parlé de Kili ! De même que vous n'avez pas remarqué que mon frère ne partait JAMAIS sans son violon ! Et vous allez me faire croire qu'il est parti de lui-même ? Vous être vraiment ridicule …. Vous ne méritez pas ce trône, vous ne méritez pas de diriger un si bon peuple, vous ne méritez pas toute l'aide que Bard, les hommes du lac et les elfes de la foret vous ont apporté durant la bataille… Et vous ne méritez surement pas que Kili se soit jeté sur vous pour vous protéger, prenant ces quatre flèches à votre place..

-Je suis un fils de Durin, alors si, je mérite tout ça. Et j'ai bien dit TOUT, il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Fili, qui s'était reculé contre le mur. Je mérite absolument tout ce dont tu as parlé et même plus ! JE SUIS LE ROI SOUS LA MONTAGNE ! JE SUIS CELUI QUI A REPRIS EREBOR A SMAUG ! JE SUIS LE DESENDANT DE DURIN ET TU LE DOIS LE RESPECT ! Hurla-t-il, enragé par les propos de Fili, en frappant violemment sa main contre le mur, juste à côté du visage de Fili.

-Si vous voulez que je vous respecte, alors d'abord respectez moi. Dites moi où vous avez enfermé Kili !"

Thorin resta un moment à fixer Fili droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutint son regard mais Thorin se retourna en riant. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte. "Alors comme ça, Fili pensait qu'il avait enfermé Kili et qu'il l'avait sous la main ? Pourquoi ne pas voir ce que ça pourrait donner .. ?"

-Je te propose un marché. Je ne touche pas à Kili, et tu te tiens à carreau. Au moindre dérapage de ta part, ton frère en sera avertis. Et je m'en chargerait personnellement.

-Comment pourrais-je être sure que vous dites la vérité ?

-Si tu te tiens à carreau, dans 3 jours, après la venue de Daïn, je le relâcherait. En attendant, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire le moindre faux pas."

Et il coupa court à la conversation, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Fili attendit d'entendre la seconde porte, celle en bois foncé, claquer, pour souffler, retirer à nouveau ses bottes, ses braies et s'approcher du lit, avant de s'effondrer dedans. Il passa une nuit affreuse. Il rêvait qu'il retrouvait Kili attaché par les bras tirés en haut à des barreaux, dans les fins fonds d'Erebor, maculé de sang, des brulures et des entailles toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres, partout sur le corps. Il s'approchait de lui doucement.

"Kili .. C'est moi .."

Il s'approchait encore vers le corps immobile, agenouillé et tête baissé de son frère.

"Nadadith.."

Tandis qu'il chuchotait, il s'arrêta d'avancer à un mètre de Kili, dont les cheveux imbibés de sang à moitié séché coulaient sur le sol.

"Trop tard .. Tu arrives trop tard .. Tu n'est pas capable de protéger ton frère ! Tu ne sers à rien si même ça tu n'y arrives pas .. ! Il a souffert à cause de toi et de ta faiblesse .. ! Tu arrivera toujours trop tard .. !"

La voix de Thorin raisonnait dans la pièce sombre, il avait beau tourner la tête dans tout les sens, il était bien seul avec son frère. Soudain une autre voix semblant aussi sortir des murs repris:

"Tu me déçois Fili .. Je te faisait confiance.. Je t'ai laissé mon fils, mon second fils, tu avais promis que tu t'en occuperais .. Mais tu es arrivé trop tard .. Encore une fois .. !"

Cette voix ci, la voix était celle de Dis. Sa mère. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner alors qu'il reportait à nouveau son regard vers son frère qui releva la tête d'un coup en hurlant. Fili restait tétanisé en voyant ça. Le visage de Kili était défiguré. La peau d'une partie du front et de la joue lui avait été arrachée et on discernait par endroits le muscle et les os. Un bleu entourait son autre œil qu'il ouvrait difficilement, des griffures ornaient le reste de son visage, et sa bouche grande ouverte ne cessait d'hurler.

Fili se réveilla en sursaut. Il courut à la salle de bain et vomit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être parti à la recherche de son frère dès que Thorin lui avait confirmé qu'il l'avait bien enfermé, mais il n'aurait pas été en état. Et même si ce sommeil n'avait pas été grandement réparateur, il était déjà moins épuisé que la veille. Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il faisait à peine jour. Il fit une rapide toilette, déjeuna et parti. Il passa toute la journée à chercher des informations sur son frère, allant voir Bombur et Bofur, mais aussi Ori.

"Bonjour Ori. Est-ce que je peut te parler, s'il te plait ?

-Bonjour Fili ! Oui bien sûr, entre ! Je vais faire du thé.. !

-Oula, du thé ? Je vois que Bilbo te manque, dit-il en souriant.

-Oui.. J'aimais beaucoup discuter avec Monsieur Baggins. Il connaissait tellement d'histoires.. ! Pas autant que Gandalf, c'est vrai mais il n'en restait pas moins passionnant. Et puis Gandalf me fait un peu peur .. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Euh .. Oui. Dis moi, quand as-tu vue Kili pour la dernière fois ?

-Hum .. Laisse moi réfléchir… Hum .. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était i ou 6 jours, je crois. Durant un de ses entrainements au tir. Enfin je l'ai aperçut vers la Grande Porte (c'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient la sortie principale d'Erebor) il y a 3jours il me semble. Mais là je ne lui ai pas parlé. Pourquoi ça ?

-D'accord. Je .. Je .. Enfin il .., mince, pensa-t-il, si je lui dit que Kili a disparut, il va paniquer et alerter toute la ville. Ca serait pas un mal tu me diras mais elle ne s'organisera jamais assez vite pour riposter avant que Thorin ne l'apprenne et ne s'en prenne à Kili.. Je doit inventer quelque chose .. !

-Oui ? Ca ne vas pas .. ?

-Si ! Si, si ! Ca vas ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Bon alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me demandais ça ? Il a une relation caché et tu veux savoir qui c'est, c'est ça ? S'exclama-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh .. Oui ! Oui c'est ça ! Bon Ori, je ne vais pas plus te déranger, je vais y aller, merci encore pour tes réponses et pour ton thé !

-De rien, tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux Fili ! Et surtout, raconte moi des que tu trouves d'autre renseignements, je veux tout savoir ! Dit-il en riant."

Fili ressorti de la petite maison. Il n'était pas fière d'avoir menti à son ami, mais quelque part, c'était lui-même qui avait trouvé l'info ! Il ne lui avait donc pas vraiment menti au sens propre du terme .. Il l'avait juste laissé croire quelque chose de faux .. Oui bon ok, il lui avait menti. Mais c'était pour sauver son frère.

Durant le reste de la journée, Fili alla questionner leurs autres amis, tous lui répondirent, sauf Gimli qui était encore vexé pour la dernière fois. Le lendemain, Fili s'attaqua à la fouille des couloirs secrets, mais là aussi, il rentra bredouille. La seule chose qu'il eut appris durant ces recherches, c'était que personne n'avait vue son frère depuis maintenant trois jours. Cela faisait donc trois jours que Thorin avait enfermé Kili. Cela faisait donc trois jours qu'il subissait peut être les tourments de son oncle .. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête par flash et il ne réussit pas à se les enlever avant le diner avec Daïn.

Thorin venait de recevoir une lettre qui était arrivée ce matin par oiseau.

"Mon roi,

C'est Dani et Bani. Notre frère reste au camps pour surveiller le prince. Nous avons relevé quelques discours étranges durant le voyage, il dit que son frère endure des choses depuis des mois et que personne n'y prête attention. Il n'a pas donné plus de précisions. Le reste du temps il est resté muet. Nous arrivons à la lisière de la foret et allons commencer le nettoyage demain."

"Bien .. Kili ne dit rien à Dwalin. C'est rassurant. Espérons que ce passage dans la foret lui fasse les pieds et lui permette de grandir sans son frère !"

Il reposa la lettre sur son bureau et entendit les cloches annonçant l'arrivé de Daïn. Il sorti de la pièce en vitesse sans prendre le temps de refermer correctement la porte de son bureau, et se dirigea vers la salle de réception.

Durant tout le banquet, Fili resta silencieux, ne répondant que très rapidement et sans s'étendre aux rares question de Daïn. Il ne mangea presque rien, même les truites aux amandes ne lui faisaient pas envie, alors que lui et son frère en raffolaient en temps normal. Son frère. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Si Thorin tenait parole, il le reverrait demain matin. Encore quelques heures à peine à tenir et il pourrai à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras. Il repensa à tout les tours qu'il avait put faire avec lui étant enfant .. Leur grand jeu, à Ered Luin, était de lancer deux caisses en osier du haut du grand escalier et de sauter dedans une fois qu'elles avaient pris assez d'élan. Ils passaient des heures à faire des courses comme ça dans les escaliers. Evidement, le gagnant était un hasard complet. Enfin c'était surtout celui qui arrivait à avoir une caisse qui ne se trouait pas avant la fin de la descente ou simplement qui arrivait à ne pas tomber de la panière. A chaque fois, ils en ressortaient couvert d'hématomes mais riant comme des perdus. Le doux rire de Kili résonna à nouveau dans ces oreilles et il se mit à sourire bêtement. Le banquet s'acheva enfin et Fili s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller se coucher. Il voulait que les dernières heures qui le séparait de son frère passe le plus vite possible, et la meilleure solution était de dormir. Même s'il n'avait pas sommeil tellement il était impatient, heureux et en même temps très anxieux pour le lendemain. Et si Thorin n'avait pas tenu parole et qu'il lui avait quand même fait du mal ? Et si il lui avait fait du mal AVANT de lui proposer ce marché ? Et si Thorin n'avait tout simplement pas prévu de relâcher son frère demain ? Fili avançait dans les couloirs, gravissant un à un les escaliers, le cœur battant. Il n'était absolument pas sure de pouvoir faire confiance a son oncle ..

"Tiens, d'ailleurs, son bureau n'est pas fermé, pensa-t-il."

Vue que Thorin était encore avec Daïn, il ne pouvait pas être dans son bureau et de toute façon, là dedans, toute lumière semblait éteinte. Il décida donc d'y pénétrer. Sans bruit, il poussa la porte et y entra. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. Un tour d'horizon de la pièce lui appris que l'Arkenstone ne se trouvait plus sur le meuble centrale, en revanche, il y avait une courte lettre, encore ouverte. Fili s'en saisit et lu.

"Mon roi,

C'est Dani et Bani. Notre frère reste au camps pour surveiller le prince. Nous avons relevé quelques discours étrange durant le voyage, il dit que son frère endure des choses depuis des mois et que personne n'y prête attention. Il n'a pas donné plus de précisions. Le reste du temps il est resté muet. Nous arrivons à la lisière de la foret et allons commencer le nettoyage demain."

"Alors comme ça Thorin me mentait ? Depuis le début ! Il n'avait jamais pensé libérer Kili demain matin, puisqu'il ne l'a pas enfermé ! Il l'a envoyé dans la forêt noire !"

Fili lâcha la lettre qui tomba lentement sur le sol et courut sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte, en direction de sa chambre. Il prit un sac, y fourra deux-trois affaires de rechange, enfila ses armes, attrapa son violon (lui non plus ne s'en séparait jamais) qu'il glissa soigneusement dans son sac, passa dans la chambre de Kili et glissa également le violon de son frère dans le sac, puis se dirigea vers leur salon où il pris sans vraiment regarder du pain et du fromage. En fait, ils n'avaient rien d'autre dans leur réserve personnelle. Il rempli un bidon d'eau et sorti discrètement vers les écuries.

Une heure après avoir lu la lettre, Fili franchissait la Grande Porte d'Erebor, en direction de la forêt noire.

* * *

 _ **BON ! Les voilà bien nos loulous ! Fili qui part tout seul vers la forêt noire ! Vous pensez qu'il vas réussir à retrouver son frère ?**_

 _ **Bon aller, si tout vas bien, je vous poste le chapitre 5 d'ici la fin de la soirée, parce que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster d'ici la fin de la semaine ..**_

 _ **Bisous bisous !**_


	5. Chapter 5 Mirkwood

_**Bonjooooouuuur ! :D (enfin re bonjour, vue que je viens à l'instant de poster le chapitre 4 ^^)**_

 _ **On s'était donc quitté alors que Kili était dans la forêt et que Fili après avoir fait un rêve pas cool du tout, avait découvert la lettre envoyée à Thorin par Dani et Bani. Il avait donc décidé de partir sur le champ pour la forêt.**_

 _ **Ah oui ! Je vous embête une dernière fois avant de vous laisser lire, il y a un passage où il y a des arraignées. Normalement il est en gras, donc pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire ça, vous devrais pouvoir facilement le reperer :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 5: Mirkwood

Deux jours plus tard, Fili arrivait enfin à la lisière de Mirkwood. Il était si pressé de retrouver son frère et avait si peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il en avait presque épuisé son cheval, à le faire aller au galop tout du long, ne prenant des pauses seulement quand c'était nécessaire. Soit une seule en tout depuis qu'il était parti, pour dormir une petite heure, boire et manger mais aussi faire ses réserves de nourriture à Esgaroth. Mais malgré ce rythme effréné, il réussi à ne gagner qu'une journée sur la durée habituelle du trajet. La nuit tombait et il préféra monter le camps en dehors de la forêt et n'y pénétrer que le lendemain, au lever du jour. Il avait beau être bourré d'adrénaline du fait de s'être échappé d'Erebor et de l'emprise de son oncle, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas mit assez de distance entre lui et Thorin. Fili s'installa au creux d'un gros rocher qui semblait s'élever contre le vent, et choisit de faire un feu là où il y avait justement des restes de charbons. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son frère depuis bien trop longtemps et la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Il essaya de se changer les idées en mangeant un peu mais la seule chose qui lui donnait envie, c'était des gâteaux au citron. Un des desserts préféré de son petit frère et il n'eut pas le courage de le manger maintenant, ayant pour espoir de le lui donner lorsqu'il le retrouverai. Mais Kili avait beaucoup d'avance sur lui, peut être même était il mort vue les bêtes immondes qui logeaient dans ces contrés. Peut être était il vivant, dans les prisons de Thranduil. Même si leur différents étaient réglés Fili n'était pas sure que le roi des elfes apprécierait que les nains viennent saccager la faune de son domaine. Peut être aussi était il toujours vivant, se débrouillant comme un chef dans la forêt. Fili en resta là de ses observations et s'endormis, roulé en boule dans une peau de cerf, contre la pierre.

Durant la nuit, Fili était si épuisé de sa chevauchée, qu'il n'entendit pas le nain sortir de la forêt en courant, l'air effrayé. Il ne le vit pas non plus s'approcher de son camps, ni fouiller dans ses affaires, pour enfin repartir aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé en direction d'Esgaroth avec une partie du contenu de son sac de victuailles.

A son réveil, Fili avait retrouvé son énergie, tout du moins en partie, et il s'apprêtait à faire un bon petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'assaut de cette maudite forêt, quand il remarqua que ses affaires avaient bougées. Il se précipita sur le plus petit sac, l'ouvrit et découvrit avec soulagement qu'il contenait toujours leur violons. Kili ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de le lui avoir perdu. Mais la question ne se posait pas car il avait encore leur instruments. Il attrapa un morceau de pain, piqua un bout de lard sur une branche qu'il posa dans le feu, et se coupa un morceau de fromage. Le fromage d'Esgaroth n'était pas le même que celui d'Erebor. Il était plus fort, mais Fili ne s'en formalisa pas, cela ne ferait que mieux le réveiller ! Une fois qu'il entendit la graisse couler et grésiller dans le feu, il retira sa tranche de lard, et la mangea d'un coup. Il s'agissait de ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire. Il bu quelques gorgées dans un de ses bidons, puis couvrit le feu, avant de relâcher le cheval. Chose qu'il avait oublié de faire la veille. Ses sacs étaient plus légers mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, car son cheval se chargeait de les porter auparavant.

Fili pénétra dans la forêt, se rappelant des indications de Gandalf, la première fois qu'ils y allèrent il y a près de 3ans.

"Surtout ne sortez pas du chemin, ne buvez pas l'eau et ne vous y baignez pas !"

Il commença alors la dure randonnée, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le noir.

"J'espère que je vais vite te retrouver Kili .. Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit …"

Les heures avaient bien avancées et l'épéiste supposait que l'on devait être le soir. Aucune lumière ne filtrait réellement au travers des gros arbres feuillus, il lui était donc impossible de se repérer grâce à la lumière. Il posa donc ses sacs au milieu du chemin, prenant soin de tout regrouper contre lui et préféra ne pas allumer de feu. Il dormirait par tranche de 5min. Pas plus. Personne ne pouvant monter la garde, il ne pouvait se permettre de dormir plus longtemps, et ne préférait pas allumer de lumière, au vue des bêtes présentes dans ces lieux.

 **"Manger .. Peut être que nous pourrions l'attraper ..**

 **-Mais non, ce doit être un leurre, je suis sure qu'il y a tout un groupe avec lui, mais qu'ils se cachent pour ne pas qu'on les remarque … Et nous prendre par surprise !**

 **-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi .. ! S'il n'était pas seul, on les aurait senti les autres … !"**

 **Fili frissonna à l'entente de la première voix mais eut plus envie de rire en entendant leur discours immature et surréaliste. Il savait parfaitement que c'était les araignées, il dégaina donc ses épées, sans faire de bruits, pour ne pas les alerter et attendit qu'elles s'approchent pour pouvoir les localiser.**

 **"Il a l'air appétissant …**

 **-Trop sur les nerfs, à mon avis ..**

 **-Surement piquant, regarde ses épées .. !"**

 **Les voix s'étaient déplacées … ! Elles venaient directement d'au dessus de lui .. ! Fili sauta vivement sur sa gauche au moment où une des araignées lança ses longues pattes avants sur lui. Il donna plusieurs coups à l'aveuglette et senti de la résistance sur les coups qu'il portait à sa gauche. Il se déporta donc de ce coté, rengaina une de ses épées et lança un couteau qu'il avait glissé dans son manchon droit.**

 **"Aaaaaaaah !"**

 **Bienjoué Fili, plus qu'une !**

 **Mais l'heritier avait un peu surestimé son tir. En effet, il lui avait seulement crevé un des ses multiples yeux, et il eut à peine le temps de localiser la seconde bestiole qu'elle revint dans le combat. Il avait ressorti sa seconde épée et tournait dans tout les sens, dès qu'il entendait un bruit. Mais les araignées étaient discrètes, elles connaissaient cette foret, y habitant depuis des dizaines voir des centaines d'années. Elles savaient donc se déplacer sans bruit, et qui plus est, étaient nyctalopes. Fili était clairement désavantagé, il le savait. Mais il le savait déjà bien avant d'entrer dans la foret, il avait eut tout le trajet à cheval pour y réfléchir et il s'était dit qu'il préférait mourir dans cette forêt sous les pattes de ces affreux monstres en ayant essayer quelque chose pour Kili, plutôt de que croupir sous les coups et menaces de Thorin, ne tentant rien pour retrouver son frère. Il se lança alors corps et âme dans le combat, tranchant à droite, piquant à gauche, évitant là un coup de patte, ici une morsure, mais il ne pouvait se battre indéfiniment et l'erreur finie par arriver. Fili s'était jeté sur la droite en plongé-roulade pour éviter une des deux bestioles qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coups de patte circulaire. Plongeon qui l'amena directement sous le ventre de la seconde araignée. Cette dernière lança son dard en arrière, s'apprêtant à le lui planter dans l'abdomen.**

 **"Tu es à moi ! Manger … ! Je vais pouvoir manger …. !**

 **-A toi ? Mais vas mourir oui ! C'est toi qui a eut les deux derniers qu'on a trouvé il y a deux jours, hors de question que ce soit toi qui mange aussi celui là !"**

 **Et la seconde araignée sauta sur la première, plantant ses mandibules dans le derrière de la première, la faisant hurler, avant de s'effondrer au sol, sans vie, dans une marre de sang.**

 **Fili avait profité de la réplique de la seconde araignée pour s'extirper du dessous du ventre de l'autre, et se glisser derrière la seconde. Il se mit à courir et sauta sur son dos, en prenant appuis sur une grosse racine sur le coté. Une fois sur son dos, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et trancha la tête de l'araignée de ses deux épées.**

Il sauta par terre, rengaina ses armes, et fouilla le sol à tâtons pour trouver ses sacs. Après plusieurs faux espoirs qui se révélaient n'être que les pattes des cadavres ou des racines, Fili finit enfin par récupérer ses affaires et décida que le repos, ça serait pour plus tard, finalement.

Il reprit donc la route jusqu'à apercevoir des lumières et à ouïr de légers chants. Il essaya de s'approcher du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en restant sur le chemin. Fili préféra y rester et continuer sa route, ignorant les lumières, les chants et les odeurs. Il attrapa cela dit quelque petites denrées dans son sac et mangea. Fili jeta un œil au sac de provisions et constata qu'il diminuait drôlement vite, pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression de beaucoup manger .. Ou alors était ce l'air impur de la foret qui lui tournait la tête ? Soit il avait l'impression de n'y avoir passé qu'un jour mais y avait passé beaucoup plus, ce qui expliquait le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait, soit il en avait moins pris que ce qu'il lui en fallait … Mais il avait quand même prévu large en achetant de quoi manger pour quinze jours .. Fili ne comprenait pas, mais il préféra ne plus y penser et se concentrer sur la route. Il ne distinguait plus aucuns bruits et s'en voulait déjà de ne pas être allé demander de l'aide. Il continua pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures à suivre le chemin. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas où était son frère, il ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie et il ne savait absolument pas comment ressortir de cette foret si cela s'avérait nécessaire … Qu'il aurait aimé avoir Gandalf avec lui … Soudain, les paroles de l'araignée lui revinrent en tête.

"C'est toi qui a eut les deux derniers qu'on a trouvé il y a deux jours"

Kili ! Son frère ! C'était surement de son frère dont elle parlait ! Par Mahal il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être arriver trop tard … ! Il se lança donc à toute vitesse sur le chemin, ne sachant trop pourquoi. Peut être dans l'espoir d'arriver plus vite à son frère, qui était peut être déjà mort, tué par cette affreuse bestiole. Mais il continua de courir jusqu'à ce que les poumons lui brulent et que les sacs lui paraissent trop lourd. Il ralenti puis regarda enfin à ses pieds pour constater avec horreur que le chemin avait disparut. Il s'était perdu. Il n'allait pas pouvoir ressortir. Et il ne retrouverait jamais son frère … Il se laissa tomber de désespoir, contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner et le manque de fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il réussit toute fois à jeter un dernier regard autour de lui, lorsqu'il aperçu à nouveau des lumières. Les chants ne tardèrent plus à se faire entendre et Fili se leva en sursaut. Perdu pour perdu, il devait tenter sa chance ! Il courut dans la direction des lumières et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du groupe, et se cacha derrière une grosse racine pour observer. Le groupe se trouvait dans une clairière. Les elfes dansaient et chantaient joyeusement autour d'un banquet, une lumière blanche et douce émanait de chacun d'entre eux et le rythme envoutant de leur musique berçait Fili. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir mais ses paupières devenaient lourdes, et avec le bruit, sa tête tambourinait de plus en plus. Il se battit contre lui-même pour se trainer jusqu'au groupe.

"S'il vous plait .. Je cherche mon frère .. Aidez moi .."

Mais lorsqu'il réussit à articuler ses quelques mots, le silence se fut, et le noir retomba. Fili ne distinguait plus d'ombre autour de lui que les arbres, et se déplaça un peu vers le lieu où était entreposé le banquet mais ne découvrit que de l'herbe. Le silence devenait assourdissant et il commençait à perdre tout ses repères. Il avait de plus en plus sommeil et ne réussirait pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Fili, complètement découragé, se laissa tomber au sol, et se laissa porter par la fatigue qu'il n'arrivait plus à combattre, au milieu de cette forêt hostile, des bêtes rodant tout autour de lui.

Thorin ruminait dans son bureau. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait plus eut de nouvelles de ses quatre espions qu'il avait envoyé avec Dwalin et son neveux. Et cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que Fili avait disparut. Thorin se doutait que son héritier était partis à la recherche de son frère dans la forêt noire. En rentrant du banquet, il avait trouvé sa porte complètement ouverte, alors qu'il l'avait laissé à peine entre ouverte, et la lettre de Dani et Bani était au sol. Donc soit c'était un courant d'air puissant et vue là où se situait le bureau, c'était fort peu probable, soit c'était Fili. En ce cas, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Seul dans la foret, son héritier avait beau être doué à l'épée, il ne ferait pas long feu. Tant pis. Il aurait fait un bon héritier, mais au moins il en serait débarrassé vue qu'il ne comptait pas céder le royaume de si tôt. Il reprit donc ses activités et lorsque les uns ou les autres venaient lui demander où étaient passés les deux neveux turbulents, il répondait simplement qu'il avait envoyé Fili aider la compagnie de Kili, dans la forêt. Cela dit, Balin commençait à l'énerver à sans cesse répéter qu'Erebor lui paraissait beaucoup trop calme sans les deux frères se courant après partout, sans leur éclats de rires, ou sans les cris de différents villageois à qui ils s'amusaient à faire des tours. Il essaya d'oublier tout cela et s'enferma dans sa salle du trésor. Là, assit sur un monticule d'or, il tenait entre ses mains une gemme brillante de milles feux, aux reflets blancs dorés. L'Arkenstone. Le joyau que Bilbo avait tenté de lui dérober, quelques années plus tôt. Le coeur de la montagne. Joyau qui passait de mains en main chez les fils de Durin, tel un héritage. Son héritage. Le sien et celui de personne d'autre .. ! Cette merveilleuse pierre, Thorin s'était juré d'en prendre soin et de la garder jusqu'à sa mort. C'est pour elle qu'il avait voulut reprendre Erebor. Tout le reste du trésor et le royaume, c'était du secondaire.

"Tu crois que je devrais les laisser partir ? Envoyer quelqu'un à leur trousses ? Non ils sont surement morts à l'heure qu'il est… "

Thorin laissait ses yeux, prisonniers de ses reflets, se balader sur la pierre, la détaillant. Observant tout ses contours, ses défauts, ses aspérités.

"Hum .. Je vais les laisser. On verra ce qui adviendra, tant que je t'ai avec moi, ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre .. !"

Fili se réveilla dans une salle baignée de lumière, dans un lit doux et moelleux. Il se redressa légèrement et vit Legolas.

"Legolas .. ?

-Oui, prince Fili. Nous vous avons trouvé sommeillant dans une de nos prairies, il y a trois jours.

-Vous avez encore une fois, troublée la tranquillité de mes lieux. Et fait peur à mes sujets. Je vous avez pourtant mis en garde, i ans.

-Père ! Il vient juste de se réveiller, sortez de là et laissez nous tranquille au lieu de vous acharner sur lui !

-Je vous préviens, Fili. Je vous tolère ici et vous ai nourrit car vous étiez blessé. Maintenant que vous êtes remis, vous et votre frère avez intérêt à déguerpir au plus vite.

-Mon frère est ici ? Dit il en se redressant d'un coup, mais il fut retenu par Legolas.

-Oui il est ici. Mais s'il vous plait, déjà que votre vue ne nous est pas des plus agréable, si vous pouviez prendre ne serait ce qu'une douche avant d'aller le retrouver, cela serait fortement apprécié ..

-Un bain de javel ne serait toujours pas suffisant …

-Père .. ! Je vous ai demandé de bien vouloir nous laisser, merci."

Sur ce, Thranduil tourna les talons et quitta la salle, refermant la porte derrière lui. Legolas se releva en relâchant le bras de Fili.

"Lorsque l'on vous a retrouvé, vous étiez mal en point. Une sale entaille sur le mollet et une morsure d'araignée sur le bras droit. Nous avons fais le nécessaire pour vous soigner. Vous sembliez dormir depuis bien longtemps. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous partis d'Erebor ? Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas partis avec votre frère ?

-Depuis combien de temps, je ne le sais .. J'ai mis deux jours pour faire Erebor jusqu'à la foret noire. Apres, je ne sais plus. J'ai perdu tout repère temporelle dans ce lieu ..

-Humm .. Pas surprenant, en effet. Et pourquoi ce départ d'Erebor après votre frère ?

-Thorin .. Thorin a décidé de m'envoyer soutenir Kili dans sa mission"

Fili ne sachant s'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune elfe, décida de mentir. Legolas ne le croyait pas, mais il fit mine de, le temps que Fili se remette. Ils en discuteraient plus sérieusement durant le repas, ce soir. Il lui désigna ses vêtements que les elfes s'étaient chargé de laver durant son sommeil, lui indiqua la salle d'eau, et lui dit que son frère se trouvait surement dans ses appartements, troisième porte après avoir monté les escaliers, en face de sa propre porte, puis s'en alla.

Fili le remerciât puis réalisa .. Les elfes avaient lavé ses vêtements durant son sommeil. TOUT ses vêtements. Il souleva la couverture et se trouva nu comme un ver ! Heureusement que Legolas l'avait empêché de se lever lorsqu'il parlait avec le roi des elfes, sinon la situation aurait été plus que gênante …

Il alla prendre sa douche en vitesse puis courut vers sa porte, gravit l'escalier et franchit la troisième porte.

Kili tournait et virait dans sa chambre. Dwalin était repartis dans la forêt avec un petit groupe d'elfes pour essayer de retrouver si possible les corps des deux frères qui les avaient accompagnés, Dani et Bani, et essayer de retrouver leur frère, Lani, qui avait pris peur et s'était échappé lorsque le groupe de quatre araignées les avaient attaqué. Il ne savait pas que son frère était là et il réfléchissait à un moyen de le contacter sans que Thorin ne puisse intercepter le message, quand soudain, quelqu'un arriva en fracas dans sa chambre et lui ficha un coup en plein visage.

"TOI ! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS ?

-Fili ! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, c'est ça ?

-Comment ça ? Mais non .. Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Fili, enfin ! Mais arrête !"  
Son frère venait de lui porter un second coup, enfin venait d'essayer, car Kili avait habillement évité le coup. C'est ce qui arrive quand on s'entraine depuis des années avec la même personne, on finit par connaître toutes ses techniques.

"Pourquoi t'es partis comme ça alors ? Pourquoi sans me prévenir ?

-Mais je n'ai pas pu .. C'est Thorin qui me l'a interdit .. Il .. Il disait que tu refusait de me voir ..

-Comment as-tu pu penser ça, ne serait ce qu'une minute ?"

Et la colère de Fili refit face. Les coups pleuvaient à nouveau. Le plus jeune les esquivait, les retenait et les déviait mais refusait d'en donner. Kili s'aperçut que Fili pleurait. Il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère, mais surtout de la peur, que ressentait son frère.

"Fili .. S'il te plait .. Arrête toi !"

Soudain, Fili arrêta de se débattre. Le brun le maintenait par les poignets et il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Kili.

"J'ai eut si peur Kili .."

Le plus jeune lâcha les poignets de son frère, et le serra contre lui.

"Je suis là maintenant. T'as plus à avoir peur Nadad .."

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et releva son visage face au sien, pour ensuite poser son front contre celui de Fili.

"Tu m'as manqué, moi aussi j'ai eut peur.

-Pourquoi c'est Legolas qui était dans ma chambre quand je me suis réveillé, et pas toi ?

-Je n'était pas au courant que tu étais là. Tu sais, même s'ils nous ont aidé à la bataille des cinq armées, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir oublié toutes rancœurs à notre égard … Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?

-Non, je n'ai plus aucuns souvenirs depuis le soir où j'ai croisé les elfes dans la forêt.. Et toi, comment cela se fait il que tu sois ici ?

-Le matin où on s'est .. Où on s'est pris la tête, tu te rappelles, j'était partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, pas très mature comme comportement ! Ria Fili.

-Oui .. Mais tu m'avais vexé ! Bref. Ce matin là, Balin est venu me chercher, Thorin demandait à me voir.

-Rassure moi, il ne t'as rien fait ?

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait .. Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a envoyé en mission de nettoyage dans la forêt. Bon, mission qui fut un cuisant échec, comme tu as surement pu t'en rendre compte. On s'est fait attaqué par quatre araignées, on a réussit à en tuer deux, mais les deux dernières nous ont échappées, et elles ont même tué deux gamins qui nous accompagnaient.

-Ahah beh t'en fais pas, je les ai tuées, tes deux dernières araignées .. !

-Hein ?

-Oui, lorsque je suis partis à ta recherche, je me suis perdu dans la forêt. Et à un moment, je me suis fait attaquer par ces bestioles, mais je les ai tué. Enfin elles se sont entretuée et j'ai terminé la dernière. Enfin bref, dans tout les cas, elles sont tout simplement stupides.

-Bien joué Nadad ! Toujours est il que lorsque l'on s'est fait attaqué par ces monstres, Lani s'est enfuit. Et Dwalin est partis voir s'il n'arrivait pas à le trouver dans la forêt.

-Parce que Dwalin est ici aussi ? Attends, vous êtes partis à combien ?

-On était six. Dwalin, et moi, Dani et Bani qui sont morts, Lani, leur petit frère qui est sans doute mort aussi mais qui s'est enfuit et Bogal, qui est mort de ses blessures ce matin. Je ne sais par quel miracle, on a réussit à se trouver en face de l'entré de la demeure de Thranduil, et par chance Legolas était devant les portes. Ils nous a ouvert, a aidé à porter Bogal et a essayé de le soigné, en vain.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici .. ?

-Ca doit bien faire cinq, peut être six jours, je sais plus trop.

-Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

-Non c'est bon, les elfes se sont bien occupé de nos blessures, malgré leur comportement amère, ria t il."

Fili ria aussi, mais profita de la vue du visage souriant de son frère. Il ne savait plus quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait pu en profiter. Bien avant leur soirée dans la salle d'entrainement, ça c'est sure .. Son frère arborait enfin un sourire heureux et vrai, ses yeux pétillaient.

"Oh ! Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose à te rendre .. ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le bain, le soir de la venue de Bard et de Thranduil, dit il en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour en ressortir avec sa tresse nouée avec une des perles de Fili. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à la défaire, Fili le stoppa en posant sa main sur celle de son petit frère.

"Non. Garde la. Comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours un peu de moi avec toi, répondit son frère, en posant doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Kili."

Kili serra son frère dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Là, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il vint défaire la ceinture de Fili et lui retirer sa chemise. Ce dernier, allongé sur le lit, fit de même avec les vêtements de son frère. Et en quelques mouvements supplémentaires, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Le brun fit descendre sa main sur le torse de son frère et le caressa, appliquant des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. L'ainé glissa ses mains dans le dos de son frère et le serra un peu plus contre lui, ondulant du bassin. Les deux jeunes nains étaient si heureux de se retrouver et si excités d'être l'un avec l'autre, qu'ils ne passèrent pas plus de temps sur les préliminaires. Ainsi Kili se redressa un peu face à son frère tandis que Fili vint enrouler ses jambes autour du bassin du plus jeune, accentuant encore plus les sensations que le brun lui provoquait. A chacun de ses puissants mouvements de bassin, Kili prenait un peu plus possession de son frère. Fili s'agrippait au dos du brun, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière lorsqu'il atteignit la plénitude, alors que Kili s'agrippait aux draps et, dans un dernier vas et viens, il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber à côté du plus âgé, tendant les bras vers lui pour qu'il s'y blottisse. Lui qui, plus tôt, avait eut peur de la réaction qu'aurait son frère lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient, il était plutôt content de l'issue du problème. Il commençait à s'endormir, sentant la respiration lente et apaisé de son frère contre lui quand soudain on entendit des pas pressés dans le couloir puis quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

"Prince Kili, vous êtes attendu dans la salle par le roi Thranduil et son fils, Legolas.

-Euh .. Oui, bien sûr ! J'arrive de ce pas !"

Fili se réveilla en sursaut. Les deux frères se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller et de se recoiffer convenablement puis descendirent jusqu'à la salle du trône.

"Tu as une idée de ce qu'il nous veux ?

-Non aucune .. C'est surement pour nous faire comprendre que c'est lui qui commande ici, ou une autre de ses narcismeries …

-De ses narcismeries .. ?

-Oui oh ca vas, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire .. Et puis je trouve que ce mot lui correspond bien !"

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire qu'ils se dépêchèrent de stopper à leur arrivée devant la grande porte de la salle du trône. Deux gardes leur ouvrirent tandis qu'un troisième entra pour les annoncer au roi. Ils suivirent le long pont pour venir se placer devant le trône où siégeait fièrement Thranduil, dans sa longue robe grise, surmontée de sa cape rouge. Il portait la même couronne que lorsqu'il les avait "accueils" 3ans plus tôt. Legolas se tenait, droit, en bas des marches menant au trône. Ils s'inclinèrent alors que Thranduil descendait lentement les marches, pour venir se placer devant eux.

"Comme je l'ai dit à votre frère un peu plus tôt, je vous tolère ici car vous étiez blessés, maintenant que vous êtes remis, j'attend de vous que vous retourniez chez vous au plus vite.

-Mais Dwalin n'est toujours pas revenu ..

-Si. Ils n'ont trouvé personne.

-Bonjour les garçons. Fili, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je .. "

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase car Thranduil le coupa.

"Vous ferez vos discours de retrouvailles après. Je souhaiterait que demain matin, vous soyez partis. Un groupe d'elfes vous accompagnera jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

-Je dois partir dès ce soir. Thorin doit être tenu au courant au plus vite de la perte de quatre de ses sujets.

-Très bien. Alors un groupe d'elfes vous accompagnera dès ce soir."

Thranduil leur tourna le dos, les dépassa et se dirigea vers la grande porte. Dwalin le suivit, pour retourner chercher ses effets dans ses appartements. Les deux frères se regardèrent, désespérés. Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en Erebor. Il ne pouvaient pas en parler à Dwalin, à moins d'omettre le passage concernant leur relation, et ils ne pouvaient pas errer sans fin dans ce qui était, avant leur venue, la Désolation de Smaug. Legolas vit leur échange de regard et saisit l'occasion pour mettre les choses au clair.

"Fili, Kili, venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! Vous ne pouvez partir d'ici sans l'avoir vue .. !

-Euh .. Très bien, répondirent ils, surpris. "

Legolas les mena le long de dizaines de couloirs, leur fit descendre quelques escaliers où un vent froid s'engouffrait, pour enfin déboucher sur un immense espace éclairé à l'aide de lanternes fixées aux murs. Une fois que leurs yeux se furent habitués au peu de lumière présente, Fili et Kili découvrirent avec stupeur et fascination un immense lac souterrain.

"Wahou .. C'est ..

-Magnifique, je sais, coupa t il Kili en souriant."

Legolas posa son arc à côté de l'escalier et s'approcha du bord de l'eau. Il s'y assit en tailleur et invita les garçons à se joindre à lui.

"Alors, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Euh .. Comment ça .. ? Répondit Fili, un peu paniqué.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis stupide ? "Thorin a décidé de m'envoyer soutenir Kili dans sa mission." Sérieusement Fili ? Même mon père qui est la dernière personne à vous porter de l'intérêt s'est rendu compte que l'un comme l'autre, vous nous meniez en bateau. Je comprend que vous ne vouliez pas en parler face à mon père, ni même face à votre maître d'armes, mais je vous demande de m'en faire part à moi. Peut être serait je en mesure de vous apporter mon aide."

Fili et Kili se regardèrent, surpris. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance, mais après un petit instant de réflexion, Fili se décida enfin.

"Soit. Peut être cela marquera t il le début d'une entente amicale.

-Je l'espère.

-Euh .. Bien .. Par où commencer ..? Réfléchi Fili à voix haute.

-Par le début, maître nain, cela serait surement plus aisé à comprendre.

-Très perspicace .. En effet …, maugréa Kili qui visiblement n'y portait pas autant de joie et de confiance que son frère.

-Kili. S'il te plait. Laisse lui une chance au moins .. ! Tu as bien vu qu'il vous a aidé lorsque vous êtes arrivé et qu'il m'a aussi soigné quand les elfes m'ont récupéré. Je pense qu'on peux lui faire confiance.

-Comme tu le sens, mais je ne pense pas que notre ami ait envie d'entendre tout les détails.

-Plus j'en saurait, plus apte je serais à vous porter mon aide.

-Certes, mais si nous vous racontons tout dans le détail, on vas y passer trois jours, or votre père souhaite que nous soyons partis ce soir, répondit Fili qui avait compris les inquiétudes de son frère. Evidement qu'il ne raconterait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de sport ni dans la chambre que les elfes avaient gracieusement prêté à son frère..

-Ca j'en fait mon affaire. Si votre problème est aussi important qu'en laisse paraître votre comportement, je pourrait peut être réussir à négocier au moins une nuit voir une journée de plus, pour que l'on puisse y trouver une solution, les rassura le prince de Greenleaf, un sourire presque maternel aux lèvres.

-Merci Legolas, répondit Kili, qui semblait se sentir plus à l'aise.

-Bon alors, eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais durant la bataille des cinq armées, votre père entra en possession d'une pierre, l'Arkenstone. Cette pierre appartient aux Durin depuis des générations. Son problème est qu'elle prend en quelque sorte possession de l'esprit de son possesseur. C'est ce qui arrive en ce moment à notre oncle. Depuis deux ans maintenant, il deviens dur avec le peuple et .. , Fili hésitait à dire la suite. "

Comment un prince elfe pourrait il les prendre au sérieux par la suite, s'il apprenait qu'il se faisait battre par son oncle .. ?

Kili voyant le dilemme de son frère, se retins de lui attraper la main, mais continua à sa place.

"Mais Thorin est de moins en moins lui-même. Il se laisse contrôler par sa pierre. Enfin c'est ce que nous espérons. Et il lui est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de lever la mains sur Fili."

Legolas en resta bouche bé. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père rentre excédé quelques semaines plus tôt, de sa rencontre avec le roi sous la montagne, mais maintenant il comprenait le comportement qu'il avait jugé "excessif" de son père vis-à-vis du nain. S'il avait osé en venir à frapper ses neveux, il n'avait surement pas été de toute politesse avec le roi des elfes. Il comprenait également pourquoi les deux frères ne voulaient pas en parler à Thranduil ni à Dwalin qui semblait complètement dévoué à son roi.

"Je vois. C'est assez .. Délicat .. En effet. Je suppose donc que vous vous êtes échappés d'Erebor, puis perdu dans la forêt ?

-Pas exactement. Thorin m'a envoyé pour une mission de nettoyage, mission qui, je suppose était purement et simplement fausse, pour me séparer de Fili. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre. Et Fili s'est échapper de son emprise plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que Thorin lui faisait croire qu'il me retenait enfermé pour qu'il lui obéisse. Et après vous nous avez recueillis. Et on ne vous en remerciera jamais assez, expliqua Kili qui semblait avoir pris pleinement confiance en le prince de Mirkwood.

-Pourquoi vouloir vous séparer ?"

Et la voila, la question fatidique. Celle que les deux frères redoutaient par-dessus tout .. Comment allaient ils expliquer cela, maintenant ? Mais Kili reprit la parole, sure de lui.

"Nous sommes toujours fourré ensemble, et visiblement, Thorin pense que l'on montait un complot visant à l'évincer du trône.

-Est-ce le cas ?

-Hum .. Pas vraiment, rirent les deux héritiers.

-Enfin en y réfléchissant bien, ça pourrait être une solution, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Je veux dire, lui retirer la pierre et voir si son comportement se modifie, tenta Fili.

-Cela peut être une solution, en effet, mais c'est à vous de voir, prince Fili. Car c'est à vous qu'incomberait la tâche de diriger le royaume après votre oncle. Vous sentez vous capable de cela ?"

Fili n'y avait pas pensé. Et à dire vrai, même si il avait bien été formé, il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter la pression d'un royaume complet sur ses épaules. Pas seul, en tout cas. Il se tourna alors vers son frère.

"Tu m'aiderais ?

-Bien sur. A mes yeux, tu es déjà mon roi, répondit Kili avec une tendresse et un dévouement que Fili ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

-Alors je pense que nous avons notre solution ! Maintenant, la manière de faire .. !

-Il faudrait lui subtiliser l'Arkenstone.

-Il nous faudrait un voleur, pour ça … !

-Bilbo ! Notre cher Bilbo ! S'écria Kili en se relevant.

-Ca n'est pas jouable, Kili, dit tristement son aîné en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Bilbo habite beaucoup trop loin. Le temps qu'il reçoive notre message et qu'il vienne, Thorin aura surement lancé tout les nains de la cité à nos trousses.

-Oh j'avais pas pensé à ça .., fit il, déçu, en se laissant tomber assis au sol.

-Bon, je suis le plus discret de nous trois, si vous acceptez que je me joigne à vous, je m'occuperait de subtiliser la pierre à Thorin. Mais si cette pierre à les effets que vous dites, comment être sure qu'elle ne fasse pas tourner également la tête de la personne qui la volera ?

-Je pense qu'il faut être longtemps en contacte avec elle pour qu'elle agisse. Toujours est il que je ne veux pas me retrouver face à elle.

-Pourquoi ça, Nadad ?

-Je .. Je ne veux pas m'y risquer. Je suis un Durin, au même titre que Thorin et que Thraïn. Ou même que toi, Kili.

-Certes. Bon eh bien je pense que la chose est simple; nous allons à Erebor, vous vous arrangez pour savoir où se trouve la pierre, je vais la voler, on s'occupera de la cacher, puis on neutralise Thorin. Sauf si son comportement s'arrange. Enfin pour ce point là, je pense que l'on peut aviser sur place. Avez-vous d'autres craintes ?

-Où allons nous la cacher ? Thorin connaît Erebor par cœur, demanda Fili.  
-Le tunnel que nous avons découvert il y a quelques temps, tu sais, celui qui mène à la salle du trésor. Peut être pourrons nous la dissimuler là bas en attendant de trouver un meilleur endroit ? Proposa Kili.

-Je pense que ni toi, ni moi ne devrais avoir connaissance du lieu où elle se trouve, Legolas, avez-vous une idée ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ..

-Je sais ! Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en charger ! S'écria Kili.

-Bien, allons exposer tout cela à mon père. En omettant quelques détails, si vous le désirez."

Evidement, Legolas avait compris que les deux héritiers ne désiraient pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que leur oncle leur faisaient subir, alors ils décidèrent de taire cette partie là également.

"Je m'y oppose.

-Mais Père !

-Legolas ! Tu es un elfe de la forêt ! Pas un nain d'Erebor ! Et encore moins un elfe de Foncombe qui se mêle de tout ! Ce n'est pas notre problème.

-Père ! Laissez moi au moins vous expliquer .. !

-Tu l'as déjà fait. Et j'en ai assez entendu pour être capable de juger par moi-même. Je REFUSE que mon fils prenne part à des querelles de famille. Ta place n'est pas là bas aux côtés des nains. Tu les accompagnera donc demain matin à la première heure, à lisière de la forêt, puisque ces .. Nains n'ont pas voulus partir avec leur "maître d'armes", et tu reviendra immédiatement après ici. Je t'interdit de t'immiscer un peu plus dans cette histoire.

-Bien Père … Désolé .., ajouta t il à l'égard des deux jeunes nains."

Ils repartirent tout trois dans leur appartements respectifs, attendant le repas du soir. Fili en profita pour aller voir son frère.

"TOC TOC TOC

-Entrez .. Oh ! Fili !

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Regarde, fit il en lui tendant son petit sac."

Kili le prit et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir son petit violon. Il posa le sac sur l'étagère à côté de lui et sauta au cou de son frère.

"Merci Fili !

-Quand je l'ai vu dans ta chambre, je me suis dit que tu serais surement heureux de le ravoir, répondit il en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras."

Il déposa un baiser sur le crane de son frère et relâcha son étreinte, puis attrapa son violon et commença à jouer. Kili s'assit sur son lit et l'écouta en fermant les yeux. La mélodie que jouait son aîné le transporta, il se voyait, au côté de son frère, se baladant à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu. Il rêvait depuis tout petit de voir le Gondor, alors il imaginait que Fili l'y amenait. Que Thorin les avaient oublié, qu'il n'y avait simplement plus qu'eux. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le plus jeune eut soudain envie d'accompagner son frère, qui avait entamé un morceau qu'ils aimaient jouer à deux. Il se leva donc, et attrapa son instrument pour venir jouer à son tour. Ils partagèrent cet instant avec délice, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants, avec leur mère.

Puis vint l'heure du repas. Comme ils sentaient que la seule personne qui était contente qu'ils soient là, fut Legolas, les deux princes ne firent aucunes remarques sur la nourriture servit, bien différentes de celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager chez eux.

Le lendemain matin, les trois princes rassemblèrent leur affaires puis se dirigèrent au travers de la forêt. Vers 13h à peu près, ils atteignirent la lisière, mais Legolas ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Euh .. Legolas ? Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie nous dérange, mais … Vous avez dit à votre père que vous rentriez directement après nous avoir mené à la bordure.

-Mon père a dit. Moi je n'ai fait qu'acquiescer. Et ça ne veux pas dire que je lui obéirai. Je n'ai plus 300 ans, je pense que je suis apte à faire mes propres choix. Alors si vous le voulez toujours, je vous accompagne en Erebor."

Fili et Kili sourirent. Ils étaient heureux de ne plus voyager seuls, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé pour les quelques jours à venir. Ils continuèrent ainsi tout trois, en direction de la montagne solitaire.

* * *

 _ **Bon bon bon ! Les voilà tout les trois partis vers Erebor !**_  
 _ **Alors du coup, à votre avis, est ce que Dwalin se doute de quelque chose ? Et qu'a t il besoin de dire à Thorin de si urgent ?**_

 _ **Et comment vas reagir Thranduil quand il réalisera que son fils lui a désobéis ?**_

 _ **Désolée pour le passage des gnégnées, c'était obligatoire scénaristiquement parlant, car c'est quand même la forêt noire donc bon s'il n'y en a pas c'est qu'il y a un problème aha mais aussi car je suis arachnopheobe *mode racontage de vie ON* donc réussir à écrire ça et à me relire, c'était un vrai défi et même si le passage est au final assez court, je suis plutôt contente du resultat !**_

 _ **Je voulais aussi vous prevenir que le nombre de chapitres vas encore changer. Bon je suis un boulet qui sais pas compter voila. Donc je vais pas vous dire d'autre nombre au cas où ça change encore, mais sachez qu'il y en aura plus que prévu. Voila ! aha**_

 _ **Je vous fait de gros bisous, et à la prochaine ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Révélations

**_Oh la délivrance ! Ca y est ! Ffnet fonctionne à nouveau ! Ca fait une semaine que je suis sensée vous poster le chapitre 6, mais le site buggais niveau des publications et des reviews. Fin c'était la loose. BREF. Le problème est maintenant réglé, revenons donc à nos petits nains et notre grand elfe aha_**  
 ** _Merci encore pour vos reviews !_**

 ** _Rappelez vous, ils arrivaient bientôt à Dale, et le petit groupe avait dût affronter une bande de nains envoyée par Thorin, dont Kili avait dût tuer Rikon, un de ses amis et s'en était trouvé fortement affecté._**

 ** _Je vous laisse donc avec la lecture de ce chapitre un peu plus petit que le précédent, on se retrouve en bas !_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélations

Thorin se tenait devant la Grande Porte d'Erebor, regardant la petite troupe s'éloigner. Il se doutait qu'elle reviendrait bredouille mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. La patrouille avait pour ordre de ramener les neveux au royaume de gré ou de force. Ils étaient dix, cela devait largement suffire s'ils les rencontraient. Enfin, s'ils les rencontraient, évidement... Car Thorin restait persuadé qu'ils avaient succombé dans la forêt, n'ayant plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis un moment.

Une fois que la troupe eut disparue, il se dirigea vers son bureau, il y avait laissé l'Arkenstone et ne supportait pas d'en être séparé trop longtemps. Il se précipita donc, ignorant les appels des villageois lorsqu'il traversa la cour et faisant signe de se taire à Balin lorsqu'il l'aborda pour lui dire qu'il était attendu pour une séance de doléance.

"Mais Thorin ! Cela fait près d'une semaine que vous n'avez pas assisté à une de ces séances .. ! Le peuple vous demande et a besoin de votre aide .. !

-Ils sont adultes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mon aide. De toute façon, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est mon or.

-Ce n'est pas VOTRE or ! C'est l'or du peuple d'Erebor ! Et c'est de votre devoir de ROI de faire ces séances et de venir en aide à votre peuple !"

Fou de rage que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête, Thorin s'approcha dangereusement de Balin, tapant du poing contre le mur derrière lui.

"Tu n'as PAS à me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ! JE suis le roi, vous êtes là grâce à moi et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ma façon de gouverner, tous autant que vous êtes .. !"

Balin resta interdit, dos contre le mur, encore choqué que Thorin ait failli lever la main sur lui. Le roi s'en alla sans même lui lancer un regard de plus.

Après deux jours et demi de marche, Fili, Kili et Legolas arrivèrent en vue d'Esgaroth, ils avaient prévu de s'y arrêter durant la nuit et d'y refaire le plein de provisions car Thranduil n'avait pas vraiment été très généreux. Fili dépensa donc les sous que Legolas lui avait donnés sur le marché du pont principal, pendant que les deux autres partirent à la recherche d'une auberge, dans la ville flottante. Kili aimait beaucoup cette ville. Il la trouvait agréable à vivre et il aimait le léger bruit du clapotis de l'eau sur les pilotis soutenant la multitude de ponts la constituant. On était en début d'après-midi, et les villageois venaient de recevoir les chargements de tonneaux venus de Mirkwood, tout le monde s'afférait pour les récupérer à l'aide de grandes perches, pour les reremplir et enfin, les renvoyer à l'eau, recommençant ainsi le cycle des tonneaux. Plus le jeune nain et le jeune elfe se dirigeaient vers le centre de la ville, plus les étalages de marché remplaçaient les manieurs de perches et les convoyeurs de tonneaux.

"Truites, saumons, conques et huitres !

-Fruits et légumes !"

Les vendeurs à la criée apparaissaient de tous côtés ventant les qualités de leurs produits. Legolas aperçut enfin une petite pancarte.

"L'âne qui tousse .. Pas très accueillant tout ça .. Mais visiblement c'est tout ce que l'on trouvera pour ce soir .. !"

Ils entrèrent et demandèrent deux chambres mais visiblement tout le monde avait décidé de venir dans cette auberge ce soir-là, car il ne restait plus qu'une chambre.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil. Vous prendrez la chambre avec Fili.

-Les elfes ne dorment pas ?

-Non. Enfin si. On peut. Mais on opte plus souvent pour une sorte de méditation qui nous permet de nous ressourcer.

-Ouais comme les plantes quoi …

-Euh .. N ..Non .. !

-Bah si. Vous dormez pas vous vous mettez dans un état second qui vous permet de vous ressourcer. Vous faites comme les fleurs. Ou les légumes.

-Ouais bon .. Si vous le dites .."

Legolas savait que les deux princes étaient têtus, il laissa donc couler. Les deux aventuriers prirent leurs affaires et montèrent dans la chambre indiquée par l'aubergiste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fili franchi la porte.

"Bonsoir .. ! Je recherche un jeune nain, brun, un peu plus grand que moi, et il est accompagné d'un ..

-D'une salade ?

-Euh … Que .. Hein ?

-Non, laissez tomber. Suivez-moi."

Fili poussa doucement la porte, déposa le sac de victuailles sur la commode accolée à la porte et s'avança vers Legolas qui aiguisait ses flèches.

"Où est mon frère ?"

Legolas lui indiqua la fenêtre d'un mouvement de tête. L'héritier d'Erebor s'y pencha ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi l'elfe la lui avait montrée. Puis, il se souvint que son frère adorait grimper sur les toits. C'était même d'ailleurs Kili qui lui avait montré par où passer pour grimper sur le muret à côté du garde-manger d'Ered Luin. Il passa donc une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, puis se hissa sur la poutre du dessus et avança doucement sur les tuiles d'ardoise couvrant la charpente. Là, il trouva son frère de dos, assis sur le faîte du toit, en train de fumer sa pipe, le regard perdu au loin, vers Erebor et la Montagne Solitaire. Fili franchit les quelques pieds qui le séparaient encore de son frère et vint s'asseoir doucement à côté de lui.

"Je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti chez moi, là-bas .., lâcha finalement Kili au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Moi non plus .. A dire vrai, le seul endroit où je me sentais bien, c'était dans nos appartements.. Et encore.., répondit Fili en attrapant la main de son frère.

-Et si on s'en allait ? Si on allait vivre notre vie à nous ? On n'a pas besoin d'Erebor pour être heureux. Moi j'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi. C'est tout. On pourrait partir, voyager .. ! Aller au Gondor .. ! Je suis sûr que c'est magnifique ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller … !

-Kili .. Regarde la réalité en face. Nous ne serons nulle part chez nous.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'exclama Kili qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Nous sommes les fils de Durin. Les héritiers d'Erebor. Thorin vas nous chasser, nous poursuivre. Jamais il ne nous laissera tranquille, Nadadith ..

-Mais ne soit pas si défaitiste .. ! On pourrait se battre ! On leur montrerait qu'on est justement les fils de Durin et que nous sommes les plus forts … !

-Kili .. S'il te plait .. Essaie de comprendre. Nous ne pourrions rien à deux contre une armée. Et puis à ton avis, comment réagiraient les gens s'ils apprenaient que nous sommes plus que des frères ?

-Alors cachons-le ! Ou mieux ! On a qu'à dire que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille .. ! s'exclama à nouveau le plus jeune, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

-Ecoute Kili, jamais nous n'arriverons à cacher notre identité indéfiniment. Les gens finiront par savoir et ce ne sera plus seulement Thorin qui nous pourchassera. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de mentir, de courir et de me cacher. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Pas ce soir, je n'en ai pas la force. Alors viens là et s'il te plait, oublie ces utopies ne serait-ce que pour ce soir, veux-tu ?"

Fili qui s'était adossé à la cheminée, avait ouvert ses bras face à son frère qui s'était mis à califourchon sur le faîte. Kili se renfrogna mais vint se blottir dans les bras de son frère, la pipe à la bouche.

Alors que la fête battait son plein en bas de l'auberge et que des chants joyeux montaient jusqu'à eux, les deux petits princes gardaient leur yeux anxieux rivés vers le nord.

"Alors que le soleil retourne à son lit,

Et que la lune Ô grande Dame argentée,

Éclaire de ses rayons cette eau qui pâlie,

La ville nouvelle s'éveille, rejoint de ses alliés.

Ô Esgaroth ! Généreuse ville de nuit,

Toi qui accueille tous nos frères errants,

Que le vent emporte au loin leurs ennuis

Et qu'ils trouvent refuge dans ce lieu accueillant.

Que la bière coule à flot et emplisse leurs fûts,

Que les belles gens les amènent détendus,

Pour que la nuit les emportent au loin,

Et qu'enchantés ils repartent demain !

Si les Hommes et les nains y sont accueillis,

N'ayez pas peur, vous le serez vous aussi,

Alors entrez, venez et rien n'est perdu,

Ô Esgaroth ! Généreuse ville suspendue !"

Le jour était à peine levé que les trois amis étaient à nouveau sur la route. Chacun portait un petit sac contenant soit les affaires des deux princes, soit de la nourriture que Fili avait glané au marché la veille. Ils firent plusieurs kilomètres à vive allure et commençaient à distinguer légèrement Dale, au loin. Lorsque le soleil fût à son zénith, ils se posèrent sous le peu d'ombre que leur offrait un rocher imposant, dans la plaine déserte qu'était restée la Désolation de Smaug. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir le repas des sacs, qu'une dizaine de chevaux leur foncèrent dessus. Voyant qu'ils ne ralentissaient pas et qu'ils n'avaient rien d'amicaux, Legolas banda son arc. Le cheval tomba sous le coup de la flèche. Son cavalier chuta, se faisant piétiner par son suivant. Kili et Fili brandirent leurs armes et les flèches fusèrent. Lorsque les chevaux arrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur, il ne restait plus que six nains, les quatre autres ayant été abattus par Legolas ou Kili. Les cavaliers étaient armés d'épées et de haches. Legolas se rua donc sur le rocher pour se mettre hors d'atteinte et toucha deux autres chevaux et un nain. Fili entama un combat rapproché avec un des deux cavaliers ayant survécus, pendant que Kili décochait une flèche au second. C'était une vraie boucherie. Mais les trois princes avaient compris que c'était Thorin qui les leur avait envoyés en comité d'accueil et aucun n'était décidé à se laisser avoir. En temps normal, Fili aurait tenté de discuter, de connaître leur ordre, mais visiblement, une entente cordiale n'était pas envisageable. Soudain, alors que Fili s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge d'un autre nain tombé de cheval, ce dernier s'écria :

"Par pitié je vous en supplie, épargnez moi .. !

-L'aurais-tu fais pour moi ?

-Je .. J'ai mes ordres .. !

-Tu as tes ordres, ah oui ? Et quels sont-ils ?

-Thorin nous .. Nous a chargés de vous ramener en Erebor.

-Et c'est en nous tuant que vous comptiez le faire ?

-Mais vous avez un elfe avec vous .. ! Qu'aurions-nous du faire ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être, discuter avec des mots, et pas avec des épées !"

Fili, enragé, appuya un peu plus son couteau contre la gorge du nain, à peine plus âgé que lui.

"Je vous en supplies ! Ne me tuez pas .. !

-Crois-moi, tu préfères que ce soit moi qui le fasse, plutôt que Thorin lorsqu'il te retrouvera."

Et Fili fit couler sa main le long de la veine du cavalier. La rage et la haine avaient pris possession de lui. Mais un rapide coup d'œil le ramena à la réalité ; Kili venait de tuer un autre de leurs assaillants alors qu'une flèche elfique venait de se figer dans le cou du nain qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Pas moins de neufs corps ensanglantés de nain gisaient à leurs pieds et six des chevaux ayant succombés au tir et aux flèches perdues. Kili gardait ses yeux rivés sur le corps immobile à ses pieds, horrifié. Ce nain, il s'entrainait avec lui à l'épée lorsqu'ils habitaient encore Ered Luin. Ça avait été un de ses amis. Son oncle avait envoyé des amis à eux les retrouver et les tuer. Et eux les avaient simplement massacrés. Sans même tenter une entente. Le jeune archer détourna le regard du corps mutilé. Il se dégoutait mais par-dessus tout, Thorin le dégoutait. Comment avait-il pu oser faire ça... ?

Dwalin franchit la Grande Porte tard dans l'après-midi. Son poney était épuisé et lui aussi mais il devait à tout prix parler à Thorin. Le maitre d'armes se pressa de descendre de son poney, il passa devant un des gardes chargé de surveiller la porte, et avant même que ce dernier n'ai pu poser la moindre question sur le fait qu'il rentre seul d'une mission incluant Kili, Dwalin lui fourra les rennes de son poney dans les mains. Il traversa la cour et gravit les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Thorin.

"THORIN ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Comment ça ? Quelle histoire ? Et de quel droit tu entres dans MON bureau sans même frapper ?

-Du même droit que toi, tu traites tes neveux comme des moins que rien.

-Alors ils t'ont tout raconté. Très bien. "

Thorin s'installa convenablement à son bureau, croisa ses mains sous son menton et attendit une quelconque réaction de la part du maitre d'armes, une expression ironique et pédante au visage.

"Ils ne m'ont rien raconté. Mais je ne suis pas stupide Thorin ! Depuis quand tu envoies Kili en mission seul, sans son frère ? Et depuis quand tes neveux ont PEUR de toi ?"

Thorin laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait, un léger sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres.

"Ils ont peur de moi ? Et c'est pour ça que Fili est parti rejoindre son frère dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné, alors que je le lui avais interdit ?

\- Écoute Thorin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais même pas si je veux le savoir. Toujours est il que la situation n'est pas normale. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. "

Thorin partit dans un rire tonitruant.

-Tu ne sais rien de la situation actuelle, et tu te permets de la critiquer ? Toi et ton frère commencez sérieusement à m'agacer !

-Donc je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Tu dois te reprendre en main, Thorin. Tu as vu ton peuple ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser tomber pour de simples querelles de famille !

-Ce ne sont pas de simples querelles de famille ! L'inceste n'est pas une simple querelle !

-L'inceste ? Mais .. De quoi parles-tu, enfin ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ..

-Roh tout de suite les grands mots .. Kili et Fili ont toujours été très proches. C'est pas une nouvelle. Mais de là à parler d'inceste quand même Thorin tu dépasses les bornes !

-Ahah on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui les as surpris l'autre soir dans la salle d'entrainement !

-Thorin .. Écoute je pense que tu es fatigué. Tu devrais aller te coucher, on en reparlera demain.

-Ce n'est pas demain ni un autre jour qu'on en reparlera. Je ne VEUX PLUS en parler. Je veux simplement que ces deux .. idiots sortent de ma mémoire et de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus qu'ils mettent les pieds en Erebor à moins que ce ne soit moi qui les y traine ! Moi ou la troupe que j'ai envoyé les querir.

\- Écoute Thorin, sache que je n'approuve pas leur relation si elle est de la nature que tu sembles invoquer. Cela dit, je n'approuve pas non plus ton comportement.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes reproches Dwalin. Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment me comporter ! Alors si tu veux m'aider, essaie de leur faire entendre raison. Ou de les séparer. Sinon c'est moi qui m'en chargerais et ils risquent de ne pas apprécier.

-Je ne prendrais pas part à cette histoire.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne prendrais pas part à cette histoire. Tu as très bien entendu, Thorin.

-Je suis ton roi. JE t'ai demandé de faire quelque chose, alors tu le fais. Et sans poser de question, avant que je n'en vienne à l'ordonner !

-Non, Thorin. Je refuse de prendre parti pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, je n'approuve ni ton comportement ni celui de tes neveux. Je ne défendrai donc personne. Mais je ne partirais pas non plus en guérilla contre l'un de vous. Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour régler vos problèmes seuls. Bonsoir Thorin.

-Dwalin ! Reviens ! Je t'ordonne de revenir immédiatement !"

Thorin s'était levé de son bureau et pressé à la porte mais c'était trop tard. Dwalin avait déjà traversé la moitié du couloir et arrivait maintenant à l'escalier lui permettant de retourner dehors pour rentrer chez lui.

Thorin excédé, revient dans son bureau et en claqua la porte. Il espérait réussir à monter Dwalin contre les frères mais il n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée. Dwalin avait même osé le contredire ! Au moins, Thorin savait que les deux frères ne trouveraient pas d'appui chez le maitre d'armes car contre toute attente, si Dwalin était revenu, les deux frères avaient également survécu. Cela dit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dwalin était revenu seul en Erebor. Il retourna s'assoir et sortit l'Arkenstone de sa poche, pour laisser à nouveau ses yeux se perdre sur les éclats de la gemme. On était en fin de journée et il espérait recevoir bientôt des nouvelles de la troupe qu'il avait envoyée à la recherche de ses neveux.

Kili, Legolas et Fili avaient repris leur route sans un mot depuis plusieurs heures. Aucun ne souhaitait reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la matinée et le prince de Mirkwood comprit que la situation était encore plus grave que ce que les deux frères laissaient penser. Il essaya donc de rassurer les neveux.

"Si on garde ce rythme, nous arriverons aux frontières de Dale demain durant la nuit.

-De quel rythme parlez-vous ? Celui de tuer nos amis pour le bon vouloir de notre .. Roi ?

-Kili s'il te plait ..

\- QUOI ? QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A FILI ? Merde mais t'es aveugle ? Thorin nous envoie des nains pour nous chasser ! Ce matin, j'ai tué Rikon. C'était un ami à moi. A Ered Luin, on s'entraînait souvent à l'épée ensemble. Et il venait tout le temps me chercher lorsqu'il allait aux champignons dans les bois ... C'était mon AMI ! Et je l'ai tué ! Thorin est la pire des enflures ! Il savait qu'il comptait pour moi. Mais il ne l'a jamais aimé. A chaque fois qu'il nous prenait ensemble au retour des champignons, il me sermonnait pendant des heures et le renvoyait à la forge comme un mal propre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait pour qu'il accepte d'en venir aux armes contre moi mais ça a dû être horrible..»

Mais Kili se retint de dire la fin de sa phrase, voyant la mine fermée de son frère.

"Excuse-moi Fili .. J'ai pas réfléchi.. Je suis tellement en colère pour ce qu'il a fait...

-Malheureusement tu ne réfléchis pas souvent." répondit-il en repoussant la main que son petit frère venait de poser sur la sienne.

"Je vais partir devant, au cas où on nous attaque à nouveau.

-Fili .."

Mais Legolas retint le petit héritier d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Votre frère a surement besoin d'être seul quelques instants. Ces derniers jours ont été durs pour vous mais sûrement encore plus pour lui, qui s'est retrouvé seul dans la forêt plusieurs jours. Il n'est pas infaillible et je pense que l'attaque de ce matin l'a beaucoup plus affecté que ce qu'il essaye de le montrer. Attendez un peu, d'ici à ce que l'on monte le camp, il sera plus ouvert à la conversation, je pense. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- Oui, sûrement..»

Kili accueillait avec grand plaisir les efforts que faisait Legolas pour les aider. Quitter son peuple pour une querelle de famille qui ne le concernait pas, ce n'était pas chose facile, et il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Le jour était tombé depuis déjà un moment et la nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils montèrent le camp. Legolas ayant également besoin de se reposer, Kili prit le premier tour de garde. Ils avaient laissé le feu allumé seulement le temps de faire cuir quelques lapins chassés sur le chemin, Kili ne voyait donc que grâce aux rayons de la lune. Par chance ce soir-là, elle était pleine.

La nuit était inhabituellement froide ce soir-là. Kili s'enroula donc dans sa peau de cerf pour calmer ses frissons. Il faisait rouler la perle de son frère entre ses doigts, emmêlant encore un peu plus sa tresse qui avait déjà subi maintes et maintes tortillons. Il était en colère. Contre Thorin. Et contre Thranduil pour ne pas avoir voulu plus les aider, même s'il pouvait le comprendre. Contre son frère d'avoir réagi si froidement, de ne pas avoir partagé son mal-être. Contre Legolas, d'avoir tout le temps raison. Contre Dwalin, qui avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas mais qui n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt. Et enfin il était en colère contre lui-même, d'avoir froidement tué Rikon, d'avoir cru Thorin, de ne pas plus avoir aidé son frère, de ne pas réussir à partager les problèmes de Fili avec lui. Il était en colère pour tout et contre tout le monde mais par-dessus tout contre lui. Et c'est en ruminant ses noires pensées qu'il sentit soudain une agréable chaleur l'envelopper. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Fili qui venait de l'enlacer, s'étant glissé derrière lui.

"Excuse-moi Nadadith.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai trop tendance à penser que tu es infaillible. Je pensais pas que ça pouvait être dur aussi pour toi. Excuse-moi... Je suis idiot.

-On est un beau duo d'idiots alors !" rit Fili.

Le brun sentit un léger frisson dans son dos. Comprenant qu'il venait de Fili, il se sortit de la peau pour les enrouler tous les deux dedans. Fili glissa donc ses bras et ses jambes et part et d'autre de Kili, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Le plus petit ne pouvait le voir car il était installé dans son dos, mais il le sentit sourire contre son cou.

"Tu ne veux pas aller dormir Nadad ? Ça sera bien vite ton tour de garde et tu as l'air épuisé.

-Non. Je veux profiter au maximum de pouvoir être avec toi."

Kili serra les mains de son grand frère dans les siennes et en tournant la tête, vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Fili.

"On ne sait jamais de quoi sera fait demain .." ajouta tout bas Fili.

La nuit se passa sans encombre et ils repartirent aux premières lueurs du jour.

Legolas fut heureux de constater que les deux frères avaient l'air de s'être réconciliés, même s'il se doutait qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour se retrouver, reprendre leur marques et se reconstruire.

* * *

 ** _Du fluffy tout pleins, et oui !_**  
 ** _Bon pour le petit chant, j'ai essayé de faire un inspiré de ceux de Tolkien mais ... C'est pas encore ça, hein aha_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour dire ce que vous en pensez ou autre, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_**

 ** _Des bisous ! Le chapitre 7 arrive bientôt, il est en correction aha_**


	7. Chapter 7 Pertes

**_BONJOUR TOUT LE MOOOOONDE ! :D_**

 ** _Je suis de retour après un petit (grand) moment à vide, désolée, j'ai eut pas mal de taff à côté et un petit manque d'inspi (bon ok, j'ai aussi eut l'occasion d'aller au SSIFF pour voir Tom Hiddleston et Luke Evans aha) .. BREF. Je suis donc de retour avec la suite, le chapitre 7 !_**

 ** _On retrouve donc nos frères après une nuit dehors, en direction de Dale._**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Pertes

Dwalin passa sous silence les révélations que Thorin lui avait faites. Il espérait que ce dernier se soit monté la tête pour rien, mais le fait qu'il les ai soit disant surpris, le faisait douter. Le Thorin qu'il connaissait depuis près de deux ans était capable d'inventer tout ça, de mentir pour arriver à ses fins. Alors que le Thorin avec qui il était ami, avec qui il s'entrainait, il s'amusait, était un roi bon, avant même d'être roi. Il était seulement prince et passait des heures à aider son peuple perdu. Il passait des heures dans les forges pour reconstruire sa ville, sans en tirer le moindre bénéfice personnel. Ils chassaient tous les deux pendant les week-ends pour ramener de la viande pour les villageois les plus pauvres et donnait de ses affaires sans forcément penser à en garder pour lui. Dwalin était en colère contre lui mais il refusait de s'initier dans la vie privée de Thorin ou des deux neveux, qu'il chérissait entre tous. Certes sa façon de leur montrer était particulière car il n'était pas très démonstratif, et se cantonnait aux entrainements et cours de maintien, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. Il n'avait pas d'enfants et déjà avant l'Aventure, il les considérait un peu comme ses enfants. De plus, étant donné qu'ils étaient les deux plus jeunes de la compagnie, tout le monde les avait un peu pris sous leurs ailes. Il vaqua à ses occupations durant toute la journée, de la forge à la salle d'entrainement, prenant soin de ne pas croiser Thorin.

Thorin quant à lui, décida d'assister pour une fois à une séance de doléance. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écouté son peuple et cette initiative fut très bien accueillie mais le roi sous la montagne ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux plaintes et demandes des villageois. La nuit tomba et il n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de sa troupe, il commençait à s'inquiéter car il leur avait demandé de lui envoyer une lettre lorsqu'ils arrivaient en bordure de la forêt. Elle aurait du arriver il y a un moment déjà.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Présentez-vous !

-Nous venons voir le seigneur de ces lieux, Bard. Nous sommes des amis à lui.

-Kili ! Fili ! C'est bon Tom, tu peux les laisser entrer, je les connais.

\- Comme il vous plait"

Tom s'écarta et les laissa pénétrer dans la haute demeure dans la quelle vivait Bard, ses enfants et une partie des gardes en charge de la surveillance de la ville.

"Ahah Tom .. C'est les princes héritiers d'Erebor ! Espèce d'idiot ! Ici tout le monde les connaît ! C'est eux qui ont fait fuir le terrible Smaug !"

Les trois aventuriers avancèrent le long du grand couloir et entendaient encore l'autre soldat se moquer de l'ignorance du dit Tom.

"Excusez-le, il est sur Dale que depuis un mois, il ne connaît pas grand monde ici.

-C'est pas grave, rirent-ils.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Et la vôtre, prince de Mirkwood ?

-Je préfèrerais que nous en parlions seuls.

-Comme vous voudrez. S'il te plait, fais nous porter des gâteaux aux citrons et à boire." fit Bard en interpelant un domestique au passage.

"Vous vous offrez les services de domestiques maintenant à ce que je vois ? dit Kili, surprit.

-Non pas vraiment ahah, c'est le fils d'un ami qui rêve de devenir cuisinier. Je l'ai donc engagé dans les cuisines de la ville. Mais il traine tout le temps dans mes pattes ces temps-ci. C'est donc le seul moyen de l'éloigner."

Bard continua le long du couloir et les mena dans une petite salle au centre de laquelle trônait une petite table. La décoration était comme celle de la maison de Bard, lorsqu'il vivait à Esgaroth, soit très simple, n'ayant que le strict nécessaire. Bard avait beau avoir repris le statut de Seigneur de Dale de ses ancêtres, il n'avait pas voulu vivre dans cette grande maison seul avec sa famille. C'est pourquoi il avait aménagé un étage pour ses enfants et lui et tout le reste de la haute demeure était réservé aux familles des soldats de la ville les plus démunis. Bard s'installa sur une chaise et invita ses trois convives à faire de même.

"Alors, expliquez-moi tout ça !

-Vous vous souvenez de notre conversation, la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ?

-A propos de votre oncle et de son comportement ? Oui.

-Eh bien les choses ont encore empirées. Il faut absolument que l'on fasse quelque chose. Thorin doit impérativement être séparé de sa fichue pierre !

\- Seigneur Bard, voilà vos gâteaux et à boire."

Le jeune domestique qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que Bain, le fils de Bard, déposa un plateau plein de petits gâteaux aux citrons et d'autres au miel. Il déposa également quatre pintes qu'il remplit, puis vint se poser debout à côté de Bard. Après quelques instants d'un silence gêné, l'archer lança :

"Euh .. Glaine, tu peux t'en aller s'il te plait.

-Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide ..!

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est très gentil mais je n'ai besoin de personne, je me suis débrouillé pendant des années sans domestiques je peux encore continuer. Vas retrouver ta sœur.

-Bien .."

Le jeune garçon repartit en fermant la porte. Bard porta un gâteau à sa bouche.

"Et donc, que proposez-vous ?

-Les garçons vont essayer de repérer où se trouve la pierre, étant le plus discret j'irais la subtiliser. Il faut que quelqu'un occupe Thorin et également que quelqu'un aille cacher la pierre.

-Kili et moi nous occuperons de Thorin, fit Fili.

-Bard, lorsque nous avons commencé à chercher une solution, j'ai pensé que vous étiez la meilleure personne à qui confier la pierre pour la cacher, expliqua Kili.

-Je ... Je ne sais pas. Cette pierre prend possession de son porteur. Je ne sais pas si je serais en état de résister.

-On suppose qu'elle ne prend possession de son porteur que si la personne est en contact avec elle depuis trop longtemps. Nous ne vous demandons pas de partir pour un long périple au bout de la terre du milieu, juste trouver un lieu où la cacher et où être sure que personne ne vienne la récupérer. Mais nous comprendrions si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable ..

-Je le ferais. Je pense avoir trouvé le lieu parfait. Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je le garderais secret."

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de choses et d'autres et à fumer la pipe pour Kili et Fili, sur une des terrasses de la haute demeure. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsque les deux héritiers nains finirent de raconter leurs péripéties au seigneur de Dale. Ce dernier était heureux de revoir les neveux qui, avant, passaient presque toutes les deux semaines depuis maintenant deux ans, mais il aurait préféré les retrouver dans de meilleures circonstances. Au fil de ses entrevues avec Thorin ou ses neveux, il avait fini par se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais pareil que Legolas, il avait été bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il leur arrivait vraiment. Encore une fois, les deux frères prirent soin d'éviter de parler de leur relation, bien qu'ils se doutaient que Bard ne se permettrait aucune réflexion. Legolas quant à lui, était resté très discret durant tout l'entretien. Il était impatient, comme à son habitude, mais l'homme pu constater avec une agréable surprise, que le prince de Mirkwood avait grandement gagné en maturité et le calme typique des elfes pouvait maintenant le qualifier. Legolas resta encore un moment sur la terrasse tandis que Bard rejoignait l'étage où il vivait avec ses enfants, couchés depuis un moment, et que Fili et Kili regagnèrent les chambres attenantes qui leur avait été prêtées pour la nuit.

Le jeune elfe regardait vers la forêt. Son toit lui manquait, mais tout était tellement calme depuis le premier passage chez les nains et la bataille des cinq armées que cette escapade, si peu épique soit elle était la bienvenue ! En effet, depuis que le jeune prince avait gouté à l'aventure au côté de Hobbit, nains, hommes et magicien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de longues chevauchées, de batailles épiques et de grands voyages. Il rêvait de connaître la Terre du milieu dans ses moindres recoins et surtout, de partir vivre autre part que dans cette forêt malade, en dehors de l'emprise de son père. Il rêvait aussi de pouvoir enfin aller à Fondcombe, dans la Dernière Maison Simple, chez le seigneur Elrond. Mais Thranduil et lui n'étaient plus en très bons termes. A dire vrai, pas grand monde était en très bons termes avec son père. Le maitre d'Esgaroth et Bard, si à la limite. Mais ce n'était que des accords minimes basés sur des échanges commerciaux assez futiles.

Il se plaça au milieu de la terrasse, face à la rambarde qui donnait vue sur toute la ville et au loin, sur la Grande Porte d'Erebor, et s'assit en tailleur, fermant les yeux.

Fili avait à peine franchit la porte de sa chambre qu'il y jeta ses sacs et fit demi-tour. Il avança encore quelques mètres le long du couloir et se retrouva devant la porte voisine qu'il franchit sans frapper. Il se doutait que son frère devait déjà dormir, car Fili avait croisé la route de Dain qui devait avoir fait le mur. Ce dernier admirait énormément Fili et voulait tout le temps parler avec lui lorsque les deux frères venaient rendre visite à son père. Le jeune nain franchit donc la porte sans un bruit et se retrouva dans une salle plongée dans le noir. Il avança à tâtons jusqu'au lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il vint se blottir contre son frère, sentant à nouveau son parfum, celui de ses cheveux, caressant sa barbe naissante et la perle qu'il lui avait demandé de garder. Kili ne se réveilla pas mais devina que son frère était près de lui. Il se laissa donc faire et vint mucher sa tête un peu plus dans le cou de l'ainé, le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils avaient décidé de mettre leur plan à exécution le lendemain au soir, à la relève des gardes, lorsqu'ils pourraient passer la Grande Porte incognito.

Kili et Fili se réveillèrent très tard dans la matinée, profitant enfin d'un repos calme et complet dans un vrai lit, dans une ville où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se faire virer à coup de pieds s'ils restaient trop longtemps. Durant le reste de la journée, Bard fut occupé aux affaires de sa ville, alors les trois princes passèrent l'après-midi avec les enfants de Bard.

Une fois que la lumière du jour commençait à poindre, les quatre aventuriers sortirent de la ville. Leurs ombres se firent discrètes sur le peu de chemin qu'il leur restait à parcourir et ils furent très vite au bord de la petite rivière qui coulait à flanc de montagne. Legolas fut le premier à traverser le pont, sans bruit, d'un pas sûr. Ensuite vint Kili, puis Fili suivi enfin par Bard. Très vite ils se regroupèrent derrière une grosse pierre devant la porte qui restait de quand ils avaient construit un mur, juste avant la bataille. Ils attendirent ainsi de longues minutes que la relève arrive. A la Grande Porte, régnait, comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci, une grande agitation. Ce qui leur avait permis de traverser sans être vus. Des dizaines de charrettes leur passèrent devant. Ces dernières étaient emplies de tonneaux vides. Des marchands qui repartaient vers Dale, Esgaroth ou même plus loin. Thorin avait du encore une fois organiser un banquet ...

Puis la dernière charrette passa la porte et la garde fut enfin remplacée. Kili trépignant d'impatience mais aussi de peur, fut soulagé.

"C'est pas trop tôt .. Ça doit faire deux heures qu'on attend entassés derrière ce rocher, les pieds à moitié dans l'eau ..! On va finir par être malade ..!

-Eh beh .. ! Faut pas vous plaindre majesté !

-Kili ! Fili ! Un peu de calme, on va se faire repérer ! Aller, on peut y aller ! Vite vite !"

La relève de la garde était toujours très désordonnée. Non pas que les nains ne soient pas organisés, non. C'était surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas été attaqués depuis longtemps, depuis la bataille des Cinq Armées à dire vrai, et ils lésinaient donc un peu sur le sérieux de la relève, prenant même le temps de discuter entre eux. Les trois archers et l'épéiste se précipitèrent au-dessus du rocher et franchirent la Grande Porte en prenant soit de rester dans l'ombre.

"La pierre devrait se trouver dans la salle du trône ou dans le bureau de Thorin."

Ils indiquèrent à Legolas par où partir et les trois qui restèrent se dissimulèrent derrière un angle de mur le temps que l'elfe prenne ses distances. Une fois qu'ils ne purent plus le voir le long du couloir, Bard, Kili et Fili décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver Thorin.

Bard choisit d'aller jeter un œil aux salles d'entrainements au sous-sol, Fili dans la chambre du roi, un étage au-dessus des leurs et Kili décida de fouiller les salles de conseils. Il commença par celle au rez-de -chaussée, à côté de la grande salle de réception. Il franchit la grande porte de la salle de réception, suivit de Bard. Ils prirent le petit passage sur le fond et longèrent le couloir. Bard prit l'escalier tandis que Kili continua tout droit. Il arriva enfin à la salle de conseil. Il poussa doucement, sans un bruit, la porte et entra. Il marchait doucement, scrutant le moindre recoin de la salle. Cette pièce n'était pas très grande et une série de cinq colonnes ornait le mur ouest. Elle était faiblement éclairée par des lanternes et des torches accrochées aux murs. Kili ne voyait personne mais restait aux aguets. Cette salle n'aurait pas dû être éclairée si personne ne s'y trouvait. A moins que son oncle y ai fait un tour et ai oublié d'éteindre les torches. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce où se trouvaient avant leur départ, une table et des chaises. Maintenant qu'elles ne s'y trouvaient plus, le prince la trouvait bien vide ..

Il préféra s'armer de son petit couteau, trouvant excessif de bander son arc. Il s'avança jusqu'aux colonnes pour commencer à fouiller la salle, quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il reçut un coup de pied en pleins dos qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol lâchant son couteau sous le choc. Il se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put pour se retrouver face à Thorin. Toujours au sol, il se recula précipitamment contre le mur, pour essayer d'échapper au roi sous la montagne et à son air menaçant.

Kili eut envie de crier, pour avertir tout le monde mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

"Alors tu as crus que tu pouvais m'échapper et revenir comme ça sans que je sois au courant ? Sache, mon cher Kili, que sur cette terre même les arbres ont des oreilles.. Aucune ville n'est sûre. Pas même celle de votre cher ami Bard, qui, quoi que vous en pensez, abrite bien des espions.. Je vous croyais plus malins que cela !

-Il n'y avait personne avec nous quand nous sommes venus voir Bard !

-Ahah .. Tu n'as donc pas fait attention à ce jeune là ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ..? Blaine ? Non .. Glaine ? Oui c'est ça ! Glaine ! Un jeune garçon très discret et très ambitieux. Et très précis aussi. Oh et puis ce nouveau dans la garde ! Tu sais, Tom. Il a une très belle femme et un beau bébé tu sais. Il y tient beaucoup. C'est drôle comme je n'ai pas eu besoin de leur faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'il accepte sans rechigner de me fournir les informations que je lui demandais !"

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Kili restait interdit. Il s'était méfié de Tom et de son air stupide, mais Glaine ! Il était bien à mille lieues d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être un espion de Thorin ! Le prince essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance.

"Alors si vous avez vraiment des espions, vous savez que vos machineries touchent à leurs fins."

Kili fixait le roi dans les yeux, soutenant son regard. Thorin n'apprécia pas l'aplomb dont son neveu faisait preuve. Il se précipita sur lui et, l'attrapant par le col, le redressa d'un coup pour le plaquer contre le mur.

"Mes machineries comme tu dis, ne font que commencer ! Je suis et je resterais LE roi sous la montagne ! Et ce n'est pas un petit groupe de nains et d'elfe prétentieux qui m'en empêchera !

-C'est bien d'être sûr de soi. Mais pensez-vous que vous pouvez être sûr de votre peuple ? Avec la façon dont vous le traitez depuis quelques années, je doute fort qu'il vous soutienne. Fils de Durin ou non.

\- De quel droit oses-tu ! Mon peuple n'a pas son mot à dire sur ma façon de gouverner ! Il me doit tout ! Je lui ai livré Erebor sur un plateau, il n'a pas le droit de réfuter mon autorité !

\- Mais ça il fallait y penser avant mon cher oncle. Le peuple est mécontent de vous et du peu d'attention que vous lui portez."

Thorin voyait rouge, il ne supportait pas que ce petit prétentieux lui tienne tête et ose le critiquer. De plus il n'avait pas de moyen de pression, comme il faisait avec Fili qu'il menaçait de s'en prendre à son frère. Kili s'aperçut du malaise de son oncle et essaya de s'en servir.

"Eh oui, vous n'avez pas mon frère sous la main pour me menacer. Ca fait quoi de se retrouver au même niveau que tout le monde ?"

Le jeune nain voyait dans le regard de son oncle qu'il perdait peu à peu son calme et il apercevait les muscles de son visage se crisper les uns après les autres. Thorin déployait une force surhumaine pour réussir à ne pas laisser libre court à sa rage, mais cette réflexion fut celle de trop. Tenant toujours le col de Kili dans les mains, il le plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Le prince retint un cri de douleur, il refusait de faire ce plaisir à son oncle. Et s'il devait supporter en silence chaque assaut de son oncle jusqu'à ce que Bard remonte des salles d'entrainements, il le ferait. Kili sentit une douleur le lancer dans son dos. Son arc ! Evidemment ! Il forma une croix face à son ventre avec ses bras pour faire céder l'étreinte de son oncle et d'un coup de pied dans le vendre, il le projeta au sol. Kili ne perdit pas de temps; il dégaina son arc, encocha une flèche et visa Thorin.

"Je ne veux pas en arriver là, Thorin. Mais s'il le faut, je le ferais. L'Arkenstone ! Où est-elle ?"

Thorin prit peur en voyant la flèche pointée vers lui, mais il ne céda pas. Et d'un bref regard en direction de sa poche, il se rassura sur la présence proche de la pierre. Il se redressa légèrement, tout doucement, en fixant Kili. Ce dernier le pointait toujours, l'œil méfiant. Il avait saisi le regard que Thorin avait lancé vers sa poche et avait donc compris que l'Arkenstone ne se trouvait ni dans son bureau, ni dans la salle du trésor. Legolas était donc parti en vain... Mais ce que Kili ne remarqua pas, c'était que son petit couteau qui avait volé quand Thorin l'avait lâchement frappé dans le dos, se trouvait justement à côté des pieds du roi. Dans un mouvement rapide, le nain s'en saisit et le lança en direction du plus jeune. Dans la précipitation, Thorin n'avait pas pris le temps de viser et heureusement pour Kili, le couteau ne lui toucha que le bras. Sous la surprise, le neveu lâcha la corde et la flèche partit. Mais le roi ayant anticipé, s'était jeté au sol sur la droite. Il avait fait le tour du poteau à côté d'eux et se trouvait maintenant derrière Kili. Les neveux se retourna, ignorant sa blessure béante sur l'avant-bras et fixa Thorin qui le toisait. Le roi chercha quelque chose à dire à son neveu, pour le blesser mais il ne trouva pas. De rage et de vexation, il se lança sur lui, lui assenant une série de violants coups de poings. Kili chuta à nouveau, essayant de maitriser son oncle, mais sous la puissance des coups qu'il recevait, du sang commençait à lui couler le long des tempes et dans les yeux. Il réussit cela dit à toucher au visage son assaillant, mais pas assez fort pour que ce dernier lâche prise. L'archer arriva cependant à inverser leur position et se mit à donner des coups sans trop voir où il visait, mais il s'arrêta net, ne voulant céder à la rage. Grave erreur, Thorin lui donna un violant coup de genou dans le dos, qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Thorin pour le faire basculer au sol, se relever et rattraper son neveu par le col, le soulevant du sol. Kili reprit un peu possession de ses membres après le choc passé mais ce fut trop tard. Son oncle avait déjà resserré ses énormes mains autour de son cou. La pression commençait à être intenable. L'air n'allait pas tarder à lui manquer. Son sang tapait violemment sur ses tempes, sa vue se floutait et les sons devenaient vagues. Il resserra vainement ses mains sur les poignets du roi, dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher, mais déjà le peu de forces qu'il lui restait s'échappait de son corps douloureux. Kili essaya de résister plus longtemps. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait stopper Thorin. Pour son peuple. Pour l'honneur de sa lignée. Pour Fili... Fili ... Et ce fut le noir complet. Kili n'entendit plus rien, ne vit plus rien. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau éclatait et il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, plus aucune sensation. C'était la fin. Ça y est.

Bard ouvrit la porte à la volée et voyant Thorin plaquant le corps sans vie de son neveu contre un pilier, peu décidé à desserrer son emprise de son cou, il sortit une flèche, banda son arc et tira, sans même prendre la peine de viser. La flèche partit à toute vitesse et se planta presque sans un bruit dans le dos de Thorin. Bard ne put vraiment voir si la blessure était mortelle ou non, mais il aperçut bien vite le manteau du roi se colorer de rouge. Thorin relâcha le corps de Kili qui chuta mollement au sol, inanimé. Le roi ne laissa échapper aucun cri. Il tomba à genou et presque aussitôt s'étala face contre terre. Bard laissa tomber son arc au sol. A ce moment-là, Fili arriva en courant dans la salle et s'arrêta net en voyant le corps immobile et pâle de son frère. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et dans un cri de détresse, il courut jusqu'à lui, bousculant Bard au passage.

"NOOOON KILIIII ..!"

Le seigneur de Dale ne réagit même pas. Il resta là, subissant mollement la bousculade de Fili, à regarder la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'assister à la mort de Kili et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait également tué Thorin, le roi sous la montagne. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais avait combattu à ses côtés lors de la bataille des Cinq Armées. Et même s'il méritait mille fois la mort pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à ses neveux, il ne valait maintenant pas mieux que lui.

Fili se jeta à genoux à côté de son frère, ne prêtant aucune attention au corps de Thorin, dont beaucoup de sang commençait à couler. Il le prit dans ses bras en pleurant, laissant par moment échapper des plaintes déchirantes. La douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable. Il ne pouvait vivre sans son frère, sans son bébé frère. Sans son Kili. Il saisit la main de ce dernier et enroula ses doigts autour de ceux du brun. Les larmes inondaient ses joues et les articulations de sa seconde main étaient blanches tellement il s'agrippait fort à la veste de son petit frère.

"Tu peux pas partir .. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça .. Pas après tout ça .. Tu peux pas me laisser Kili .. Je t'en supplie ..."

Soudain, la poitrine de Kili se souleva à nouveau, très légèrement. Il essaya de respirer mais ce fut douloureux et sa gorge faisait le bruit d'un disque rayé. Fili s'arrêta de bouger, de parler et de pleurer. Deux dernières larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pour finir leur course sur le sol alors que Kili essayait difficilement de s'asseoir. Le blond le serra dans ses bras. Si fort que Kili crut qu'il allait perdre à nouveau connaissance. D'une voix très faible, il réussit à articuler :

"Dans sa poche ... L'Arkenstone.."

Fili adossa doucement son frère contre le pilier derrière lui et se tourna vers le corps de Thorin. La douleur et le choc avaient été tels qu'il l'avait presque oublié celui-là ! Il se pencha sur lui et le souleva légèrement pour glisser sa main dans sa poche et en sortir l'Arkenstone. L'héritier sentit alors toute la puissance de la pierre dans sa main, comme si elle était là pour lui et pour lui seulement. Il resserra son étreinte sur elle comme pour être sûr de la garder avec lui éternellement. Le halo de lumière jaune clair-blanc qu'elle dégageait le fascinait. Un sourire satisfait commença à se dessiner sur son visage. Thorin mort, c'est enfin à lui qu'elle appartenait ! Il allait enfin pouvoir la garder près de lui ! L'Arkenstone, le cœur de la montagne, pour le nouveau roi sous la montagne ! Fili fut soudain coupé dans sa transe par Legolas qui entra en trombe dans la salle, bousculant à nouveau Bard qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Elle a disparu ! La pierre a .. Fili ! C'est vous qui l'avez !

-Euh ... Oui .. Oui c'est moi ! Vite prenez là ! Je ne veux pas être en contact avec cette .. Chose plus longtemps ..! Bard .. ! Bard c'est à vous que je parle !"

Bard revint enfin à la réalité prenant conscience que Kili avait seulement perdu connaissance. Il se précipita vers Fili et s'empara du cœur de la montagne, délivrant ainsi définitivement l'héritier d'Erebor de son emprise néfaste. Il la glissa dans sa poche et se tourna vers Legolas.

"Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour Kili, rassurez moi ?

\- Je vais voir ça."

Fili lança un dernier regard hargneux en direction de la pierre dans la poche de Bard mais se tourna presque aussitôt vers son frère, se rasseyant à ses côtés et lui tenant la main.

Legolas examina vite fait le jeune nain alors que trois autres individus arrivèrent en courant dans la salle, alertés par les cris et les bruits. Balin et Dwalin en tête et Ori qui était en pleine discussion avec Dwalin, dans la cour principale lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le cri déchirant de Fili. Balin accourut vers Kili et porta son aide à l'elfe pour prodiguer les premiers soins au second fils de Dis. Ori quant à lui, ne servit pas à grand-chose, si ce n'était gêner le passage lorsque Dwalin et Bard transportèrent le corps de Thorin hors de cette salle mal éclairée.

* * *

 ** _Je suis désolée. Vraiment._**

 ** _Je vous promet que je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre ! (ou pas.)_**

 ** _Je vous fait des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui ne saurait tarder !_**


End file.
